Control
by Viyola
Summary: L's kiss causes loads of commotion in their shared lives. Raito thinks he knows what he wants and that he can keep control over the situation, but is about to find out otherwise. L
1. Intoxication

Hello, all! This was supposed to be a one-shot but turned into a story.

**Set during the time L and Raito are chained together and Raito doesn't remember the Death note.**

**LxRaito.**

**Raito's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or locations, or anything related to Death Note. No profit being made here lol  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It all started when Ryuuzaki let the whole investigation team go home for a national holiday, saying that we all need a break. At first I thought that despite the unusual consideration on his part, this wasn't suspicious. However, when Ryuuzaki proposed to celebrate by ourselves with alcohol and what not, I immediately suspected that it was another test to find out if I am Kira or not. I was completely against and since I don't drink I refused to do it. He didn't wait to accuse me that I might be afraid to drink in front of him because I might slip up on some evidence against me. That's why I agreed to the little "celebration".

So we sat in one of the unused apartments, just the two of us and Watari there to serve us.

It started out very awkwardly; we couldn't find a topic to talk about. I tried to drink my first glass of champagne without complaining, whereas Ryuuzaki made a very sour face.

"I don't like the taste, Watari," he said after the first sip and put the glass on the coffee table. "There is nothing sweeter?"

"We have sweeter drinks but they contain a much higher percentage of spirits," L's butler replied.

"Then, no, thank you. I'll drink champagne," Ryuuzaki said and I thought that he must have been annoyed, despite the lack of facial expression or voice change.

I drank three glasses while Ryuuzaki finished his first and somehow the alcohol managed to brighten the dead atmosphere. I asked Ryuuzaki when he'd interrogate me but that got us talking about different stuff. At some point Watari brought a CD of pleasant music to kill the silence in the background. It was late afternoon and the light from the windows quickly disappeared setting a better mood.

To my surprise Ryuuzaki asked for a second glass of wine and kept insisting that I have more. I began trying to refuse after my forth glass, but he managed to make me accept two additional ones after that. I realized I was beginning to lose it and I was talking way too much. Ryuuzaki asked me to tell him stories about my high school life and to describe my senior year in great detail. I knew why he was asking, but I couldn't stop talking and I liked the attention. In my intoxication I almost enjoyed the idea that the world's greatest detective is on to me.

"Raito-kun wants another drink," Ryuuzaki called to Watari and a tray with a single glass of luxurious champagne appeared before my face. I was already slightly light-headed but I took the glass, lifting it to my mouth, while contemplating for the unknownth time that I must stop drinking.

My reflexes were delayed but I managed to stop my hand from automatically pouring the champagne in my mouth.

"Ryuuzaki, I didn't say I want another drink," I said, searching for the detective's face over the edge of the glass.

I finally saw him and with horror noticed that my vision was starting to blur. Ryuuzaki was sitting in his weird squatting position on a deluxe arm-chair, watching me fixedly, most probably still trying to find proof for his convictions of me being Kira.

"No, that's not what I was thinking," Ryuuzaki answered and for my further horror I realized that I had said the last thought out loud.

"Then what are you thinking?" I said, trying to mask the fact that I had spoken without intending to and taking a drink from the champagne for courage.

Ryuuzaki smiled slightly and I squinted to make out the scary expression, which I expected. However, either I couldn't see properly or he was smiling quite warmly and sweetly.

"Well, I was actually contemplating whether or not to tell you something," came the cryptic answer.

"Tell me."

I didn't expect Ryuuzaki to answer but I couldn't give a damn anyway.

"Alright, I am sure you know what I'm about to tell you," Ryuuzaki drawled, "but I am affirmative you are extremely attractive."

I was surprised by the comment, mostly because he used the words "I am affirmative" and "attractive", not "it is a fact that" and "handsome". I knew his word choices weren't random and I also accessed that the words he used have a more subjective edge to them. However, I was convinced that to think Ryuuzaki could have a crush on me was almost like thinking that a computer has a crush on me.

"Thank you," I said and took another drink for comfort.

"I like the color of your hair in this light. It compliments your eyes," Ryuuzaki blurted out and I felt my eyebrows going further up as he kept speaking, "But it's not just that, I like your entire structure and build, and posture and the way you move…"

"Ryuuzaki, cough, you can't be serious," I interrupted him clearing my throat and trying not to giggle. This whole idea of having L, the world's greatest detective, who suspects me of being Kira, have a crush on me and tell me about it was looking very funny to me. (despite the seriousness of the matter, which was to hit me once I was sober again.)

"I am serious," L said deadpan.

"I know you are," I began laughing uncontrollably then. I couldn't stop with all my self-control. It was impossible and I blamed it on the champagne.

I curled on the couch holding my stomach as I laughed to tears. I felt Ryuuzaki's cold hand grip my shoulder, causing the chills to run down my back. My laughing subdued and I looked up to see him kneeling in front of the couch inspecting my face blankly.

"At least we know that Raito-kun has had enough to drink to be honest with me now," he said and I frowned.

"You made me get drunk. What do you want now?" I sat up and brushed his hand away from my shoulder. He crouched on the floor in front of me as I composed myself, his thumb between his teeth as he clearly got ready to continue testing me, because that was what he had been doing, I realized.

But he didn't continue by asking me questions that appeared to have a relation to my supposed activity as Kira. So I thought he probably had more to gain from the pretence of having a crush on me, or whatever he thought he was pretending to do as he lied that he liked my appearance.

"Well, first I wanted to ask you what did you find so funny about what I told you?" Ryuuzaki said.

"It's just funny." I said, refusing to play his game.

"I don't see anything funny about it. Are you making fun of me?"

"Ryuuzaki, I have to ask you something too, were you telling me that you have a crush on me?" I said, smiling despite myself.

"No, I just said that I find you attractive, Raito-kun." I couldn't read anything off L's face and it annoyed me.

"So you don't want to call it a crush… but do you still mean that you are attracted to me?" I asked, slightly thrilled by the way the meaning changed (and deepened) by the alteration of words.

Ryuuzaki's eyes had been boring wholes into me the whole time, but now they flickered and slipped off to rest on the floor next to him. He genuinely thought about it… or how to lie about it. When he looked up he was smiling impishly again, while biting his thumb.

"Yes, a little," he said. I would have added "almost shyly" if I didn't know any better.

I felt my back straighten against the seat of the couch as I was quite literally taken aback by the answer. My eyebrows couldn't go further up, it seemed.

"Repulsed?" Ryuuzaki said, no expression change whatsoever, just looking at me from a slightly lower angle because of the way I had subconsciously brought myself back and higher up the seat.

"No, that's not it…" I said quickly, not wanting to offend him.

"Really?" he said and as if to verify my answer his hands landed on both my thighs. I jumped in surprise, but he held his hands there.

"Yes, its ok, but this is too much," I said, pushing his hands off.

He let them drop and kept staring at me, no longer smiling, as I cursed myself for having said it was ok. It wasn't ok – what was I thinking?!

"Wait, did you say you were attracted to me?" I blurted out, unable to stop myself because of the shock and the alcohol. As soon as I spoke I remembered that it must have been a test, but it was late.

"Raito-kun might have had a little bit too much – he isn't able to follow a conversation," Ryuuzaki said flatly.

"No, I mean, I know you said a little, but I am just very surprised," I said, brushing a hand through my hair.

"Why so surprised, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki said, tilting his head, a half smile on his face flickered on his face. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that he was being seductive, but that was impossible. I must have been drunk and maybe even his smile was a product of my intoxication. "You know you are attractive, don't you?"

"Cough, I know, but I…" I felt my face turning red from embracement. I felt extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"You didn't think I could be attracted to you?" Ryuuzaki finished my thought.

"Yes, exactly." I managed to say, not looking in his face anymore. I had to hide my blush and it was unbearable to look at his black eyes more.

"Do you want proof?" he said and didn't wait for an answer. He climbed up to sit on my knees. I let him because my reactions were delayed by the alcohol and once I realized that he was leaning forward, it turned out impossible to get him back down on the ground. I grabbed his forearms and pushed him back in order to secure a foot of space between our chests. He struggled with my grip and overpowered me easily, pinning my hands on both sides of my face. He looked at my eyes from up close, watching my reaction. And my reaction was total surrender – I stopped struggling, my body was too heavy for resistance. I turned my head to the side and I closed my eyes as if the situation would go away if I couldn't see it.

"Raito-kun? Raito-kun, open your eyes," Ryuuzaki said, but I didn't follow.

I felt his breath on my cheek. He must have come really close to my face. I could almost feel his nose and lips brush over my skin, but he didn't touch me.

"Look at me, Raito-kun," his voice was very soft. I almost felt tempted to open my eyes, but I didn't because I knew that it would give him permission to kiss me.

"I don't want to. Don't touch me, Ryuuzaki," I said calmly. I didn't want him to think I had freaked out. I just wanted him to stop. I am not gay!

"I just want to kiss you," he said just as calmly. His voice was very soft, almost a whisper. Again I almost felt tempted but I stayed firm.

"Aren't you persistent!" I chuckled despite myself.

"I have to be. Otherwise I don't get anything," he said matter-of-factly.

"I said no."

"Just once?"

"For hell's sake's, Ryuuzaki! No!"

"What will it cost you? Just one kiss?"

"No, I said no!"

"It'd be my very first kiss…"

Now that did the trick – I opened my eyes in the sheer surprise and looked at him. His inky eyes looked almost liquid in the gloom of the room. His pallid skin seemed strangely radiant in the blue light coming from outside. The way his eyelashes casted shadows over his eyes and skin made him look somewhat attractive… And that statement was just too heart-breaking to say no to.

"Would you really want to know that you forced your first kiss?" I asked and I bet he knew I was breaking.

"It wouldn't be forced if you agree," he smiled very slightly.

In the gloom he looked more human than ever. I had grown used to thinking of him as… well, not a machine, but not a normal human being as well. I didn't think that he actually wanted kisses or anything of that sort. He never showed emotion, and I had stopped thinking that he might be harboring any.

Or perhaps the alcohol was getting to him too.

"Ok, but just once," I whispered quickly, as if I didn't want to hear myself say it. I cursed mentally for giving in to his tricks, but I decided that I could always blame it on my drunken state. My approval had nothing to do with my sexual orientation, I assured myself.

His smile broadened and he leaned in closer to stare into my eyes. I averted my eyes and then closed them, not wanting to see him so happy. I couldn't take it.

Ryuuzaki hesitated, it seemed, but finally I felt him lean in, his weight shifting forward over my thighs. I felt a slight pang of arousal shoot towards my groin and held in a breath to suppress a sigh. I didn't want to admit it, but having Ryuuzaki sit on my lap was turning me on.

Soft lips pressed to my. He pressed his mouth on mine for a few seconds and then drew back, a popping sound emitted by the separation of dry lips. I suspiciously opened my eyes and saw that he was still only inches away from me. He had crooked his head to one side and was smiling wearily. I realized that he was judging my reaction. I wondered if it meant a lot to him and I knew I didn't want to hurt him.

"That was good," I lied, since it wasn't even a real kiss to me.

"Really?" he breathed and his eyes softened. I felt my heart jump. I hadn't expected to see a change in him. It terrified me.

"It's enough, we shouldn't continue – it's very immoral towards the investigation and I am straight, you know?" I said.

Ryuuzaki moved to sit back, giving me some space to breath. He brought his thumb to his mouth.

"Well, I am not sure how much I believe Raito-kun's claims for his sexual orientation… and as for the investigation, they don't need to know."

"How can you say this?!" I said, angrily. "Get off me!"

I pushed him and he got off voluntarily.

He moved to sit back in his seat and we argued some more about my sexual orientation until finally fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up on the next morning with a horrible headache in our shared bedroom. Ryuuzaki shook me to get up and I remembered the incident from our "celebration".

"Ryuuzaki, were you really that drunk last night?" I asked him while getting up.

"I was light-headed," Ryuuzaki said, biting his thumb. "I am not immoral, Raito-kun, and if I wasn't under the influence, I would have came to the same conclusions as you. We couldn't be kissing – it's immoral towards our investigation. But I still think you might be wrong about your sexual orientation."

"Ryuuzaki, when I said you were drunk, I meant that the fact that you wanted to kiss me. But now I understand that you aren't remorseful about that at all!"

"Why would I be? I had wanted to for a while."

That's what I was afraid of.

"Why would you think I'm not straight?!"

"Your relationship with Misa-san is the proof."

"What if she is not my type?"

"There is no such thing when teenage hormones rage," Ryuuzaki said.

I didn't know how to defend myself. And I felt confused. Could Ryuuzaki still be pretending to have a crush on me in order to test me, or did he mean it? I was very mixed up.

"You never said if you enjoyed the kiss," I asked quietly. I didn't look at him, I just stared at the floor and wondered why the hell had I asked.

I felt his gaze on my back.

"I did…" he said after some hesitation.

I looked over my shoulder. He had turned away from me. I seriously didn't know what to say and we just let the conversation drop, continuing with our day as if nothing had happened.

And I tried to forget but I couldn't.

**TBA  
**

**

* * *

**


	2. Call for violence

_This one is kind of sour but the further ones are going to get more pleasant, I promise!_

_I hope you enjoy this one!_

_Raito's POV._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2**

I was in denial for a week until I admitted to myself that I couldn't forget about the kiss L forced on me.

Anybody would have understood - I was shocked and wary. Unwillingly I found myself searching for clues of his attraction in everything he did, every movement he made, every word he said. I felt myself shiver when his blank stare fell on me. It drove me insane not knowing what went on behind those opaque eyes. I wondered if he was hiding secret intensions of approaching me, or on the contrary, had he forgotten all about the kiss?

After the "incident" Ryuuzaki became more of a secret to me than ever. I was taken aback by the suddenness of his confession and even more by his direct way of acting upon it. He told me he was attracted to me and next thing you know, he climbed on me and demanded a kiss. Anybody would have been shocked.

The fact that he holds me chained to him and has virtually complete control over my life, since I'm still the only Kira suspect, didn't help ease me at all. And touching upon that matter, I have to question his sanity – if he still believes I am Kira then he is not in his right mind to desire me; the other option is that he doesn't suspect me anymore, but keeps me because he is attracted to me. Both options are very disturbing.

After a week in suspense and anxiety, I found that I wasn't going to relax until I knew the truth about his motivation. It still might have been a pretence, a test, which was the best option, I thought. If it was any of the other two disastrous options, then I had to be prepared, because the detective was obviously unstable.

I told myself that my pressing need for bringing up the matter again after he had acted as if nothing had happened, was that I was trying to regain some control over the situation. If I could extract the truth, I might have been more able to defend myself in case he became unpredictable again.

Very strategically I asked him to talk about it in the morning. That way I knew that we had little time before our work day began, so the conversation couldn't deepen unnecessarily and also there was no chance that he might try doing something weird to me.

Getting up from the bed I casually told him that I had assumed that the kiss had been a test after all because he hadn't brought up the matter again. He stared at me for several seconds without blinking or answering. I could see that I had surprised him, because he took his time with the answer. He averted his gaze from me to his toes fidgeting on the plain sheets of the bed and began chewing his thumb.

"It wasn't a test, Raito-kun," he simply said before lifting his eyes to take in my reaction.

I made an effort not to look away despite the discomfort I felt. I had to act collected and aloof, so he could understand that I was only asking because I wanted information, not because I had any interest in him.

"I don't believe you. Unless you don't suspect me anymore of being Kira, then this doesn't make sense," I said, my hands clutching my hip-bones painfully as I made an effort to speak evenly.

"I do still suspect you," Ryuuzaki said, tilting his head to the side, not meeting my eyes again.

"So you think you are attracted to Kira?" I asked coolly. In reality I was beginning to boil. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I don't like how you make it sound, Yagami-kun," Ryuuzaki said, his free hand clasping his ankle and massaging there. After a few seconds of very awkward silence he lifted his eyes slightly to look at me. "I don't understand why we are having this conversation."

Beneath the calm surface I felt livid. I couldn't pin point the reason why his response had upset me so much, but I knew it had something to do with the fact that the greatest detective of the world, who was supposed to catch the biggest mass murderer of the century, was acting completely senseless. I wondered if he had always been like this but nobody had known him enough to see how messed up he was? How had he solved so many cases if he was so immature, complicated and irresponsible? Or was he like this only when it came to me? I also couldn't help but suspect that he had come after me not because I could really be Kira, but because he wanted me.

"I want to know something, Ryuuzaki," I had to smooth out my voice because it was threatening to shake from rage, "Do you really suspect me or do you just want to keep me chained to you?"

Obsidian eyes shot up at that and he fixed me in a narrow stare. I felt a jolt of adrenaline shoot through me, realizing that I had probably pulled a string in the usually elusive L. I knew it was dangerous to dig deep when it came to this black-haired semi-artificial human and it excited me in a sick way to challenge him.

"Is Yagami-kun questioning my motivation on suspecting him of being Kira?" Ryuuzaki's voice was as flat as it got.

I held my gaze fixed on him. I wasn't going to lose in this standoff despite the intensity of those black eyes that seemed to burn my skin with cold needles like frost bites.

Slowly he uncurled from his sitting position on the bed and crawled off of it to stand next to me. I turned only my head so I wouldn't miss his eyes even for a second. He came really close to me, lifting himself on his tiptoes in order to peek into my eyes from even closer. It was unbearable. I felt his breath on the side of my face, it scorched my skin. I could hear the sound of him crunching his nails with his teeth right next to my left ear. The noise was driving me completely insane. I lifted my chin even higher in order to distance my mouth from him, feeling completely disgusted by his closeness. I regretted having brought that upon myself by asking.

"Do I really need to repeat all the evidence I have against Yagami-kun?" he said, his voice practically booming in my ear.

I couldn't hold him in direct eye-contact anymore. I was straining my eyes in order to look at him from the angle I had turned my face and also the way I had inclined my entire body to the other side, I had already lost this battle of persistence and nerve.

My mind skipped over all the facts that pointed towards me. With displeasure I had to admit that if I were Ryuuzaki I would have came to the same conclusions and suspected myself for being Kira. It was unpleasant to admit to myself that it was rash of me to blame Ryuuzaki in the way I had, just because I could, given his confession about his attraction to me.

"No," I said. "I know the evidence."

"And you don't agree with it?" Ryuuzaki pressed.

I took a step away from his hovering form. He let himself drop to his heels and turned after me to face me. I felt a loss of energy with the realization that I was probably wrong in my earlier assumption that Ryuuzaki was keeping me suspect just to abuse me, yet his challenging stance kept me aggressive.

"I agree with the concrete evidence. I don't agree that with your suspicion of me," I said.

"Raito-kun just tried to make it seem that I was abusing my power as a detective in order to keep him for my own purposes. He accused me of being immoral and committing crimes against his persona by restraining him without a good reason for months. That is a very serious accusation, Yagami-kun. And since it is a false one, I would have to conclude that Yagami-kun is trying to make me seem unprofessional so that he would escape from my supervision."

"I just voiced my actual concerns, Ryuuzaki," I said felling a slight pang of panic. This tone he was using was dead serious and it made me remember… I couldn't quite recall what exactly, because it evaded my memory in a bizarre way. I knew I had a memory of a challenge like this one, one that had both scared and upset me, yet I couldn't remember it clearly.

"Those are Yagami-kun's concerns? I haven't done anything to provoke such suspicions, I am quite sure of that, which means that these empty accusation were the product of my earlier assumption that Yagami-kun wants to escape confinement. This adds up about 10% probability that he is Kira."

Ryuuzaki took a step towards me. It was hard to bear the intensity of his eyes yet I met them. I had to endure this; otherwise I might as well have admitted guilt.

"You are wrong, Ryuuzaki. You can't blame me for being wary. You did kiss me without any forewarning. How am I supposed to be sure of anything after that?"

Ryuuzaki brought his hand to his mouth before deciding against it and shoving both hands in his pockets. His eyes narrowed and he blinked a couple of times, which meant that something was going on in his head that he refused to explain. His entire body swayed back and forth nervously as he thought.

"Was it that bad? What I did… was it so unacceptable that it would provoke such a negative reaction in you, Yagami-kun? I never knew that a mere kiss could cause so much commotion."

"I mere kiss can't cause such commotion in ordinary circumstances, Ryuuzaki. But if you are L and if I am your Kira suspect, then your actions are irresponsible beyond justification," I said.

He looked at me quite sourly.

"I am sorry," he said.

The unexpected response sent chills of excitement up my back. I felt encouraged. Finally he was breaking and I was winning. It felt very good, so I couldn't help it but push my luck and try to make him bend further.

"Saying sorry doesn't fix anything. The whole world relies on you and this is what you do?!" I said turning, so I could see him. His hair hid his eyes from me, but I could see his mouth frozen in a straight line on his colorless skin.

"Don't lecture me," he said and I saw his obsidian eyes shine through the locks of thick black hair as he watched me through their curtain.

"So, what are you sorry for, being irresponsible or for kissing me?" I demanded.

He opened his mouth but didn't say a thing. Instead his lips pressed together tightly before relaxing completely again. The next thing I knew was the exploding pain in my jaw when his foot connected with it. I flew back, hitting the floor. I didn't have time to recuperate because he grabbed me by the collar of my pajamas and pulled me up to give me a punch through the face.

I kicked back but it was a futile attempt – I was dizzy from the sudden force of his attack. For the skinny body that he had, he possessed way too much strength.

"I don't think you are in the position to be judging me, Kira-kun," Ryuuzaki hissed. The use of this 'nick-name' made me realize that I had finally crossed the line of his patience. "You are just as immature and irresponsible in your actions and have always been. All I did was kiss you, whereas you kill people! Who is the worst one here?"

"I am not Kira!" I screamed in anger and panic, keeping my eyes tightly shut. "Stop talking to me like that!"

"One day I will prove that you are Kira, Yagami Raito-kun. I promise you that," he said maliciously.

"Let me go," I said, turning my face to the side, to avoid meeting his eyes. I tried to push his hands from my collar.

He suddenly let me go and got away from me. He did it abruptly, as if he had burnt himself or I was diseased and repulsing. The argument was over, I knew that. And I had lost.

I looked up to see him looking down on me and then I had to scramble up to my feet. I felt terrible. Humiliated, beaten and defeated. How I hated him.

* * *

**TBA**


	3. In the dark

_Hello all! Thank you for your reviews – I decided to find more time to write because of you guys! :)  
_

_Raito's POV._

_Disclaimers - I don't own anything :S  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 3**

I woke up with a start, breathless and sweaty. I lifted my head from the warm pillow, realizing that it was wet from my saliva. I must have been sleeping with my mouth opened, breathing heavily. I propped myself up on my elbows, trying to shake the disturbing dream away. The memory of what I had dreamed about had already slipped away. Yet I still felt the faint smell of fear clinging in the heated air around me. Heat was radiating from my skin and as I pressed my forehead on my opened palms to breathe my crouch pressed to the mattress and I realized that I was fully aroused. Had I had a wet dream or a nightmare, I couldn't tell, but my next realization petrified me - I was still sharing a bedroom with Ryuuzaki, which meant that he was… right next to me.

I peeked to the side, finding the detective sitting on the bed next to me. His attention was fully turned to his laptop. I suppressed a sigh of relief when I saw that his eyes moved over whatever he was reading. He mustn't have noticed anything. It thought that nothing could have embarrassed me more than having him witness me wriggling in a wet dream.

I was still frustrated. I hadn't reached the climax during my sleep, because of whatever had startled me awake. I felt terribly uncomfortable due to the pressure my body-weight delivered on the overly sensitive area of my crouch. I had to switch positions and clear my head, hoping that the arousal would go away. I yawned theatrically and turned slightly to the side. That way my erection didn't come in contact with anything but the fabric of my pajama pants. Yet I could feel the smallest friction caused by the sheets drawing tightly around my body. I almost hissed - the rubbing was both painful and pleasurable.

I needed to stop thinking about it. Ryuuzaki refused to acknowledge me, so I thought of my options. There was no way that I could relieve my need. Not with Ryuuzaki chained to me. And asking the detective to unchain me so that I could go do it in the bathroom was unthinkable. I felt as if I would rather have died that have admitted my sexual frustration to him.

"Uf, what a nightmare I had," I dropped casually, just to secure myself in case I had made weird noises in my sleep.

Ryuuzaki stopped reading. I could see his face illuminated by the pale radiance of the screen. In that light his skin looked even paler and sicklier and the dark circles under his eyes were even more prominent. He looked plagued in this hour of the night – like a man suffering from insomnia and stress. And he was both of those, I thought.

"If Raito-kun says so," he muttered indifferently. His gaze didn't move from his reading.

I couldn't tell if that was supposed to mean that he didn't care what I had dreamed about or if it meant that he had deducted that I was lying. If he had realized the nature of my dream, than he was probably aware that I was still aroused. I felt heat rush to my face. I was already flushed but now I must have been blushing to my fool extend. I felt thankful that he couldn't see me with the light flaring in his eyes.

I decided to keep my pride and turn to the other side, my back to Ryuuzaki, and try to sleep again.

It took all my willpower to prevent myself from futile attempts to massage the stubborn erection that continued to torment me. It was no use to rub it hoping that Ryuuzaki won't notice. Besides, I knew that I couldn't provide enough friction to take me to the end without getting loud - I could only make myself even more frustrated. Yet as my fatigue began to take me over and my head began to drift, I found myself having erotic visions of luscious manga porn. I didn't chase the thoughts away, despite the growing ache in my crouch until I finally I let out a loud sigh, which startled me out of my dreaminess. As soon as I heard myself I remembered that Ryuuzaki could hear me too and it shocked me fully awake. Even worse was that I had changed my position to one that allowed my body to rub in the mattress once again. Now my panic began turning to humiliation because I realized that this display must have been vivid despite the fact that I had been drowsy and unaware of myself.

I froze and held my breath, listening up for Ryuuzaki's reaction, if there was to be such.

The only sound that came from the detective was the soft clicking of the keyboard. I kept silent, praying that he hadn't noticed anything, but then to my terror the typing stopped.

There was silence in which I dreaded the worst.

"Does Raito-kun need to masturbate?" Ryuuzaki's voice was perfectly mechanical.

I felt the most powerful wave of embarrassment of my life overtake me. I felt my face contort in anger while the blood rushed to my sides. My face was about to explode.

"NO," I roared.

I wanted to slap myself because this lack of control wasn't like me.

"If Raito-kun says so," he said again and continued typing.

"It's not what you think," I said, trying desperately to sound convincing, but I couldn't turn around to face him.

"It is normal for you to occasionally need to masturbate, Raito-kun," he said.

"I don't need to do anything!" I interrupted him.

"It's due to the current state of your body's development," he continued and I held my breath so that I don't object and dishonor myself further. "Having in mind the fact that you haven't been able to masturbate in months it is even more understandable that you are having sexual dreams."

I didn't know how to react. I tried to deny what was going on. But then a new thought came, one that surprised even me. I thought that I could use the situation to my advantage - I had already been dishonored, I could exploit the detective's open-minded disposition to the matter. It was the perfect excuse to give in to my needs. But, was I really capable of being so disreputable?

I staid silent for a couple of minutes, debating and fighting with myself. As I evaluated the pros and cons I couldn't ignore the ache of my arousal. My body was sweating from need and I felt like screaming in frustration. It was incredibly hard to keep myself from reaching for it and finally I realized that I couldn't take this agony anymore. I held my breath and prepared myself for losing all of my pride in front of L.

"Ryuuzaki, would you unchain me and let me go to the bathroom?"

I was surprised by the ease I felt in saying those words. It didn't make me feel vulnerable – exactly the opposite. Now that I had decided what I wanted to do, all I had to do was put on a mask of calmness and I felt my pride protected. Lying had always been my strength.

"I'm afraid I can't unchain you at any time," he said. "I can come with you to the bathroom, or you can do it here. Whatever you prefer."

My eyes widened in disbelieve and anger.

Then I began laughing, I couldn't stop myself. I slowly sat up and turned to look at him. He was crouched with his laptop on his knees, looking at me with wide, blinded by the screen eyes.

"Are you insane?! I'd never do it in front of you," I said smoothly when I calmed down.

"Raito-kun is too proud and he'd rather suffer from sexual deprivation than masturbate in front of me," Ryuuzaki concluded flatly.

"Yes," I said. "You'd see me do it only in your dreams," I added maliciously, remembering our morning argument about the kissing and Ryuuzaki's attraction to me.

At this he smiled faintly in the most disturbing way. I felt myself begin to sweat. What was that smile supposed to mean?!

I chose to ignore him and turned back around to lie on my side. That was going to be one hell of a night. And the worst thing was that my arousal wasn't going down. It was worse because it was beginning to hurt. I needed to get rid of it. I closed my eyes tightly shut and I tried to sleep. I couldn't. And one unwanted question began plaguing my mind quite persistently – Did Ryuuzaki ever masturbate and when?

I had seriously never seen any evidence of sexual sensitivity in the young man, except for that one kiss he had wanted. And even then, even when he said he was attracted to me, I didn't truly believe him, because there was nothing to justify such a claim. And when he finally kissed me, the touch of his surprisingly warm lips, as if they were supposed to be cold and made of plastic instead of silky and pulsing with hot blood, was completely dead. He probably was human in his flesh, but whatever clock-work he had in his head left him emotionless and unable to experience anything sensual, it seemed. That kiss was no more than the touching of skin. His lips didn't move, they just pressed to mine, without urgency or need. The only thing that resembled feeling was the softening of his eyes when I had lied that I had enjoyed his kiss.

Suddenly another disturbing thought dawned on me. I wanted to test him. I wondered what his reaction would be if I kissed him, truly, passionately. I wondered if it was possible for me to use his impassiveness to my advantage. Could I use his body to fulfill the need I felt in myself, I wondered. Was I capable of enjoying sex with a lifeless body? I had a feeling that he wasn't going to object if I offered it. I was very sure that he was going to allow me to do anything to him. Perhaps I counted on his curiosity; he surely had never been desired or touched in that way, so he couldn't possibly refuse it. Or did I count on the idea that he liked me in some weird way? I thought that perhaps he might want to know how it felt, what it was that drove people to it. He would have said yes just for the heck of it, for the sake of knowledge and experience. But was I truly capable of doing something of the sort?

I quickly discarded the idea. It was stupid beyond reason. I couldn't believe I had even thought of it. I was truly beginning to question my own sanity.

Worst of all, I was still aroused. And it was painful to remain that way.

"You can still do it if you decide to, Raito-kun," I heard his voice behind my back.

I had to close my eyes tightly, trying not to give in to the temptation.

"There is nothing embarrassing about it. I have seen you do it before, you know?"

I remembered that he had kept me under surveillance in my own house. Yes, he had seen me do it. Why the feeling of giving in to this seemed so familiar?

With my eyes still closed, I slowly allowed my hand to craw down my body, until it reached the waistband of my sleep-pants. I stopped unsure if I was going to continue or not. I opened my eyes and saw the empty gloom of the room. I thought that he couldn't really see me while staring at his computer. I thought that if I was quiet enough, he wasn't going to hear much either. And the painful desire seemed to be stronger than all rational thought. Perhaps all blood had left my brain and had went down to my groin, because I gave in.

"Don't look or listen," I said quietly, not wanting to believe what I was about to do.

He didn't respond, so I assumed that he was already ignoring me and I could proceed.

My hand was as dry as ever despite the sweat that poured all over the rest of my body. I was uncomfortable, strained and excited beyond myself. And when dry skin enveloped my erection, the friction was hurtful and hot, making me want to scream in pain and undeniable pleasure. My ministrations sounded more like scraping than sliding. The sound made me even more aware of the abrasion I was causing myself. I worked myself mercilessly, ignoring the fact that Ryuuzaki could hear the fast, needy rhythm. I didn't allow myself to wonder what he was thinking. I didn't allow myself to imagine the calculations and the conclusions he was drawing about my character by the sound of me pleasuring myself.

His presence never left my mind. I couldn't forget that he was on the bed, a mere 2 feet away from me. And another disturbing fantasy ran through my head. I pictured him enveloping me in a firm embrace from behind, reaching his arm around me to take control of what I was doing. I tried to chase the thought away, because it gave me the shivers, but the idea of him stroking me, sent a sudden wave of excitement through my body, causing a new rush of blood to my erection. I felt ashamed of myself but the thought wouldn't leave me. I was too turned on to fight it. It was just a fantasy after all, so I gave in. I imagined him pressing his body to mine with urgency, his breath creeping over my neck, his hand holding my right one and moving it up and down my shaft with even more intensity than before. I made some choked noise of pleasure, my breathing becoming uncontrolled and loud. I forget for a moment that Ryuuzaki wasn't really doing anything to me but was still in the room, listening. It took me a few more seconds to cum and it felt terribly good. I let out a pleasured moan and relaxed, slowly catching my breath.

My breathing normalized as I laid on my side and allowed the waves of pleasure to wash away. It had been a while since I had last felt so good in my own skin.

A few minutes after the pleasure had completely spent itself, I sat up with determination.

"I need to use the bathroom now," I said. Ryuuzaki looked up from his laptop with large, curious eyes.

"Didn't Raito-kun finish already?" he asked.

"Yes, but I must wash," I said crossly, blushing slightly from nervousness.

He put down his laptop and we stood up silently to go to the bathroom. I felt grateful that he'd never know what I had fantasized about during my little session, and I vowed to forget immediately too.

Once inside the brightly lit bathroom, we stood side by side in front of the sink and the large mirror over it. I took a look at myself. To my relief my face was normally colored and there weren't any visible traces of sweat.

I took off my pajama top and began refreshing myself. I washed my face with cool water and splashed some over my chest, neck and shoulders. Once I was done I looked up and saw that Ryuuzaki was clutching a towel in front of his chest. I frowned at him, wondering what he was up to. He stared in my eyes for a few seconds before snapping out of it and holding the towel out to me. I looked from his bleak face to the plain towel he was giving me.

I considered walking around him to get my own towel, but then decided to just take the one he offered, since I had no reason to refuse it. I grabbed it and quickly dried my face. Once I was done, I looked at him and found him still gazing at me, as if he was waiting to take the towel back. I glared at him, wondering why he was acting weirder than usual and then, felling annoyed, I walked around him to put the towel back on its hanger.

I walked determinedly back into the room and he dragged himself after me. Suddenly I felt a strain on my wrist and I realized that he had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the room (and holding the chain, so that it wouldn't strain his wrist once it had stretched between us).

"Ryuuzaki, what the hell?!" I couldn't take his mopping any more. I wondered what had come over him, but I wasn't going to ask him nicely.

He didn't answer, just bit his thumb deliberately. I began walking towards him and he snapped out of the trance he was in. He avoided me and went over to the bed.

I followed him and laid down, ignoring him completely. I quickly fell asleep and had another dream, which I remembered.

* * *

**TBA**

_Note: I'm wondering if I should do Ryuuzaki's POV chapters, or should I leave him to your own interpretations… I'm undecided on that. On one hand, I'd like to define how I'm imagining his state of mind at this point, but on the other hand, I'd prefer to leave it up to you guys. Well, I'll be thinking about that, and if you have suggestions, I'll welcome them!_


	4. Desires

_Note: I'm really sorry for the loooong time it took me to update! I had this chapter written for so long, but I kept forgetting to update – I was busy with my school work and it completely flew out of my mind! I'll try to be more consistent at least until I finish this story! Sorry again._

**

* * *

Chapter 3 (continued)  
**

**Raito's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

A part of me knew it was just a dream. And I knew I had had it several times before, yet as I struggled with the chains that clenched my wrists above my head everything felt so real. I quickly forgot I was dreaming. The metal was cold and severe against my heated skin, and I felt my sweaty wrists slip up and down abruptly as I tried to stand, but could only reach the floor on my tiptoes. I hang dressed in my favorite brown suite, wearing my red tie of choice. I felt anxious and slightly excited despite the discomfort, because I could almost remember what was next.

I saw Ryuuzaki approaching me and my heart was about to burst in fear, anger and humiliation. He was the one who had tied me up like that, rendered me helpless, deprived me of my pride and out-bested me. I desperately wanted revenge but I was powerless at his mercy.

I wasn't surprised when he stood in front of me, leisurely scrutinizing me like a trophy. I sneered at him and struggled against my chains trying to break free and attack him. It was impossible. Kicking him was equally unfeasible – the way I barely touched the ground, it was going to hurt me to pounce and then experience the tightening of the handcuffs on my wrists. My last defense was to glare at him while he scanned every inch of my body. Slowly he traced the line of my neck and the curves of my collar-bones. I noticed his eyes lingering and I could tell he liked what he was seeing. I saw his lips part barely, emitting a soft gasp of admiration. He lifted one hand but hesitated. His eyes met mine again.

I found myself holding my breath. I tried to inhale, but I couldn't. He hesitatingly brought his long fingers to touch the exposed skin of my neck. My breathing became heavy. His fingers traced a line up my neck to my jaw and back down to my collar. Unwanted pleasure rippled over my system and I closed my eyes, trying to deny what I was feeling. I wasn't supposed to like it, I wasn't supposed to shiver and heave for breath. I felt sweat beginning to form on my temples, under my hair.

He noticed my reaction and a small dark smile quirked his lips. I sneered but even to me it sounded weak and forced – like an insincere excuse. I couldn't stand the intensity of his opaque black eyes anymore and I twisted my neck as far as possible to look away. I felt his fingers slip up my neck once again and I shivered. Somehow I knew he was still smiling, even though I couldn't see him. I felt the tips of five fingers press on my stomach, digging through the fabric of my jacket and the shirt into my flesh. I tried to swing and knee him, but he easily deflected the thrust with his other hand, sending me painfully swinging back. I moaned as the handcuffs ripped at my skin but to my surprise he grabbed me by the belt and stilled me back. I held back the sigh of relief, because I hated him. I realized his hand was still gripping my belt. I looked down at him and saw him looking up in my eyes intently. I felt thrills run down my body and heat accumulate in my lower abdominal. I gasped and then bit my lips to keep my breath in check. It was impossible to glare at Ryuuzaki anymore.

I was blushing heavily, my body refusing to be still when his hand was so close to my sex. I knew I was giving away my arousal, chocking on my desire. And he just stared at me impassively, as if I was a specimen whom he was studying for the purpose of understanding the meanings of passion and desire. I tried to regain control.

His lips parted and he straightened up to bring himself closer to my face. He looked at me closely and I averted by eyes. He kissed me tentatively at first, gently tasting my lips and holding his breath. I shivered and my heart was pounding in my ears. For a split second I felt as if the universe was about to crumble form the sheer force of the impact. I found myself responding to him and quickly the kiss grew urgent and needy. He broke our lips contact and kissed forcefully just underneath my jaw, making me gasp in overstimulation.

I wanted it – I wanted him to touch my skin, to undress me and to take me, but my pride was against it. A portion of me screamed in disagreement, reminding me, that I wasn't going to submit or be defeated.

His fingers eagerly untied my tie, pulling it off and shaking my entire frame with it. The handcuffs cut my wrists, I groaned and the sound probably thrilled him, because he didn't stop even for a second before undoing the buttons of my shirt. His hands slid over my exposed chest. I breathed heavily and he watched my chest rise and fall.

And I had never felt so excited in my life as when his lips began teasing my nipples, one after the other. His fingers pinched the sensitive flesh, rubbing and scraping, just enough to hurt a little bit, but without causing any damage. I could feel sweat trail down from behind my ear to my shoulders. My arousal began to throb when his tongue swirled around one of my nipples. I clenched my teeth, trying not to moan. I couldn't catch my breath. Ryuuzaki's hands explored my back underneath my unbuttoned shirt. I felt his index fingers trail alongside my spine to my belt and hook around it. With his arms around me there was considerably less space between our bodies and I squirmed anxiously. His mouth was kissing my neck and I felt him decisively tighten his hold on me, pressing his chest to my bare skin. My skin was so overly-stimulated that the fabric of the sweater seemed to scratch me. I tilted my head up, my eyes tightly shut. His thumbs were hooked underneath my belt, touching where I knew they were never supposed to. He rocked my entire swinging frame with his eager pulling. I moaned, my wrists felt as if they were beginning to bleed from the unforgiving handcuffs that held me up.

His mouth disconnected with my shoulder and I felt him descending to my lower abdominal. He pulled the shirt out of my pants completely. I felt his tongue flickered teasingly inside my navel. I almost chocked and my muscles tensed to their fullest extend as Ryuuzaki continued to tease my navel with his tongue, inserting it in and pulling it out quickly, driving me insane. I could only trash about and groan in frustration. In my mind his actions translated to a promise for something much more serious and I hated myself for anticipating it with so much.

I felt his hands unbutton my pants and I involuntarily repeated 'yes, yes, yes'. My face was burning with embracement but I needed him to do it. He pulled my pants and undergarments down and cold air met my erection. I felt my lips quiver in a strangled smile of guilty satisfaction. I couldn't prevent myself from stealing a glance down at him. I saw him kneeling in front of me, looking straight up into my eyes. When I met his inky black ones I felt my breath catch and I couldn't look anymore. My whole world shook when his mouth enveloped me. I clenched my teeth feeling my skin craw in need. His tongue swirled over my erection deliciously and he sucked me. I gasped loudly and tried to say something to encourage him, but ended up emitting a strangled scream from excitement. I moaned as my world shook violently. In fact so violently that it couldn't be ignored anymore.

My eyes had been so tightly shut that I felt tears stream on the sides of my face when I abruptly opened them to see what was shaking me like that.

And then I realized that I was on the bed, and it had all been a dream. I was to remember it this time. But as the haze unfolded I made out Ryuuzaki, right over my body, shaking me awake in the darkness of our bedroom. I was covered in sweat, the sheets tightly wrapped around me.

I felt terrified, not only because of waking up like that, but also because of my dream. I was almost disgusted with myself for a moment, but I immediately blamed it all on him. I was very frustrated, both because of this and because of my imminent arousal, so I grabbed the detective, who was still hovering above me and pushed him on the bed, climbing on him.

"Raito-kun!" he sounded surprised and his knees immediately shot up to defend him.

I forced them opened and grabbed his wrists, pressing them on both sides of his head. He squirmed backwards until his back was against the bed's backboard. In my frustration I pulled him forward just to smash him back against the wall. He reached and grabbed me by the hair, pulling painfully. We began fighting bitterly, eventually falling on the floor and rolling around.

I managed to pin him down on his stomach. I held his wrists together behind his back and pressed my knee over his waist. He struggled, but I had him immobilized. I felt triumphant, but the light-headedness of my dream had washed away. I realized that I had almost done something really stupid.

I got off Ryuuzaki, still catching my breath.

"I… you startled me," I said, to justify my sudden act of violence.

Ryuuzaki slowly pushed himself to sit on the ground and looked at me with cold, narrow eyes. I could smell the suspicion radiating from him.

"Yagami-kun tried to kill me?"

"No, it's not that! I just got scared," I opened my eyes widely to demonstrate my innocence.

Ryuuzaki stood up, looking at me very much as if he was about to call somebody in to confine me and bring me down to the detention room. Or maybe even announce to the world that he, without doubt, has caught Kira.

"You shouldn't ever wake up a dreaming person, you know?" I said calmly, despite my anxiety.

"I wonder if there is a connection between Kira-kun's sexuality and his desire to kill…", his eyes wondered off of me in deep though and he bit his index finger.

"Ryuuzaki!!!"

"It would make sense, if I am to consider Fraud's theories… Perhaps I could even derive a legitimate piece of evidence against Yagami-kun if I take into consideration his increasingly vivid sexual dream and relate it to the lack of criminal activity…"

"Criminal activity?! Ryuuzaki, you can't make me Kira, just because I have hormones!" I tried to defend myself. It was ridiculous. "Come on, you said that you have feelings too, remember? If we follow your theory, you could be Kira too!"

He looked up and fixed me in his gaze. I wondered if it had been a good idea to remind him of that "accident" in that moment.

"I don't believe I have ever experienced any emotion of the magnitude of which Yagami-kun has been displaying in the past few nights," he said.

I was desperate to be let off the hook, so I said something, that I knew would have certain consequences. It was the lesser evil, I told myself.

"It is because you haven't ever experienced what I have, in terms of physical pleasure… or am I wrong?" my eyes were on the wall as I spoke and I ran a hand through my hair.

It sounded terribly suggestive, and I wasn't sure if I liked that or not. My dream was still in my head. It could easily become reality, I was thinking. After having experienced it in my head, it was much easier to do it in real life. I was in the mood. I kind of wanted it…

"Perhaps you are right," he sighed. He looked down at the floor and I stared at him. I wondered what he was going to do about it, but suddenly I realized that it didn't even occur to him to do something. "Yagami-kun might be right that I am too quick to jump to conclusions this time. I will make sure I research my point before I accuse him further. For now we should continue with our resting routine, so Yagami-san does not worry about his son's sleep deprivation."

I wanted to scream 'Is that it?'. I couldn't believe that he missed the hint… not that it was supposed to be a hint and… I hadn't wanted it to be a hint! I thought that should have felt lucky that he had left me off the hook. I followed him back to the bed and watched him as he took his laptop and began his research on theories about sexuality and violence.

'Wonderful' I thought to myself as I turned around and tried to sleep again. 'Just wonderful'

* * *

TBA


	5. Restrictions 1 of 2

_Note: Hey, it's been a while! I've decided to finally finish this story, so expect updates in the coming weeks – before I go on vacation yey :D_

_Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated, even though this story is turning out quite plot-less, mostly because I've been writing it for so long that I forgot the initial plot :P _

**Raito's POV**

**Chapter 5 (Part 1)

* * *

**

The next morning I woke up terrified by the memory of the previous night and hopelessly wishing I didn't have to face Ryuuzaki. However, the first thing saw was the said black-haired detective gazing at me.

"Ryuuzaki!!!" I pounced and rolled away in bed, rubbing my eyes, "do you stare at me even in my sleep!?"

I am not a morning person, and his drawn answer about how he had been observing me for hours, was exactly what I didn't want to hear.

I anticipated the shower to be the worst part of the day. Those dreams and thoughts about screwing Ryuuzaki were beginning to get to me. I prayed that my body wouldn't show any reaction when we undressed and stepped under the falling water. I stole a glance of his slender frame before I faced away from him. Colorless skin, drawn over bone and muscle… What was there to want about this body, I thought, and tried to concentrate on the tiles.

Suddenly I felt Ryuuzaki's cold grasp of my arm. His wet fingers tightened around my wrist and I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Don't touch me!" I protested and struggled to draw away. The contact was sending chills over my arm and down my spine.

Ryuuzaki gave me an empty stare.

"After Yagami-kun's displays of violence, I no longer believe that it's a good idea to release him from the handcuffs even during our showers," he held up the handcuffs to me.

I stopped struggling. A traitorous part of me felt disappointed, whereas my better part reminded me to make him release me immediately. Not only my face was flushing, I could feel my skin getting more sensitive to the water drops hitting it.

"Ok, just put them on," I said, turning my face back to the tiles in front of me.

Ryuuzaki stared intently at me. It was making me feel uncomfortable in that very odd way. I forced myself to think of something distant and detached from the situation.

"Give me your left hand, Yagami-kun."

Was he holding my right one?

"Can't you move on your own," I refused to comply and made myself busy by scrubbing my hair, hoping to keep his attention to my upper body.

The detective walked around me, his gaze sliding down my back, I could feel it. I kept washing my face against the falling water and I couldn't see him as he took one of my hands away and snapped the cuff around it. He didn't release it and I realized he was holding it out, so he could study the side of my body.

I didn't have time to react to that, because suddenly Ryuuzaki began tickling my ribs.

It was the most inappropriate thing to do, I thought angrily as I giggled despite myself. His fingers where still cold, making me jump and wriggle from the tease. I tried slapping him away, but my eyes went shut by reflex.

"Stop it!" I laughed and tried kicking him blindly as the water kept pouring on me.

The chain was ringing on the bathroom's floor and with the echo of the bathroom, I was getting completely confused. I tried to fight back blindly, but I couldn't contain my laughter. I slipped and he pulled me up before I managed to hit the wet tiles. I felt my nails scratch his waist as I tried to regain my balance and I stole a glance through the water going down in my eyes. His bare chest was right in front of my face. I tried tickling him in return, but I had to close my eyes to prevent my wet bangs from falling into them, so he managed to avoid the hit and to continue terrorizing me. The echo repeated my wailing laughter and his snickering, and I felt that with my eyes closed, all my other senses were going on overload.

I could barely breathe when my hand slipped out of his grasp. I fell on the floor from exhaustion, but I immediately tried to get up using the wall as support. He reached down and I allowed him to put his arms under my armpits and lift me up to upright position. I realized how faulty that decision had been once I found myself cornered between the wall and his body. His arms didn't withdraw and I felt my naked skin align with his, my erection brushing his thigh. I quickly shifted, hoping he hadn't noticed, and placed my forearms on his chest in an attempt to distance him from me. Instead of stepping away, he tightened his embrace and pressed forward. I realized that even if this position had been an accident, he clearly _wanted_ to retain it.

"What's wrong with you?!" I whispered, my head clouding from the closeness.

"I'm sorry," he said insincerely and took hold of my wrists, trying to remove the barrier that my arms presented between us.

"Don't…"

My arms went limp and he gently pulled them down. He hesitated for a moment, and that moment was enough time for me to realize that my body had given in. I summoned all my self control to raise my forearms to cross in front of my chest.

"No," my rejection was pathetically unconvincing and had the opposite effect on the black-haired man.

He pressed himself to me, my arms becoming trapped between our bodies and looked at my face from very close. My head was spinning from suppressed desire and I felt my eyes closing and my lips parting. His warm breath caressed my cheek before I felt him brush into my affectionately. He rubbed his temple over mine like a cat and inhaled sweetly behind my ear. I couldn't hold on a second more and blindly tuned my head to capture his lips. I felt our mouths press softly at first and once again I was surprised by the human feel of Ryuuzaki's lips.

He purred softly and turned his head to a position that would allow me more access. My arms slipped down and wrapped around his entire frame possessively. Perhaps it was the warmth of the shower water that created the delicious moisture and the feeling of fullness of Ryuuzaki's usually pale mouth, but I found it irresistibly tempting and turned the soft, almost innocent touch into a ravenously assault on the detective's lips.

I felt him stiffen, but I had no desire to reconsider if I was going too fast for the obviously inexperienced man. He didn't try to pull away or struggle, but he kept his lips tightly shut and almost completely unresponsive. I considered stopping and explaining to him the "technique" of kissing, but instead I found myself grabbing his nape with one hand and pressing his jaw open with the other.

He let out a surprised yelp when his mouth opened and I immediately stuck my tongue inside. To secure him from running off, I flung one leg around his waist and pulled him towards me as I leaned back on the wall for support. Our hips collided and I felt his arousal rub against mine. He groaned loudly, unable to close his mouth as I shoved in my tongue and began exploring the warm inside. He clutched my elbows but didn't pull my hands off. His breathing fastened significantly and he shifted, rubbing our crouches together. Obviously inspired and learning quickly, he licked my invading tongue in return, so as soon as I was convinced that he has understood that part I released his jaw, allowing him to smooch me back. I licked the inside of his lips and he reacted by closing them on my tongue, sucking gently. Then, as his enthusiasm grew, he suddenly sucked so hard that it stung and I cried out before pulling back.

"Aw!" I pushed his shoulders away from me and covered my mouth.

I looked at him. He looked alarmed and very confused. His eyes had clouded with longing and his cheeks blushed in an innocent pink hue, which I could never had imagined on him.

My tongue felt as if it was going to swell and reason kicked in from the pain. I grabbed turned off the shower water and with the static splashing sound gone, I faced my captor in total silence.

"I'm sorry," he said, and this time I knew he meant it. He put his hand in front of his mouth in slight shock of what had just happened. We both knew that we were supposed to go to work and I didn't know how much time we had wasted in the shower. God knows, the pain he had inflicted on my sensitive tongue wasn't enough to make me stop what we were doing, however, the acknowledgment which came with the momentary pause, was exactly what I needed. It seemed that Ryuuzaki too realized the absurdity of what had happened.

We moved out of the shower, wrapping towels around our painfully aroused bodies.

That was torture, I thought to myself. I needed to get out of that confinement and screw something, I thought, because it was obvious I had gone without for too long. I didn't want to admit to myself that I wanted specifically Ryuuzaki, because it seemed completely unthinkable.

"Raito-kun, I'm feeling very uncomfortable," L's voice interrupted my musings.

I looked at him, now fully clothed and ready to snap the handcuffs around my wrist for the unknown time that day, his expressing was unusually downcast and I understood that he implied that he felt sexually frustrated. I was also dressed and I took the handcuff to put it on myself gracefully. He kept staring at me intently, probably hoping that I'd show some sign that I might understand what he meant and would be willing to do something about it.

'Welcome to the club,' I thought smugly instead, maliciously enjoying that he was getting a taste of what I had been going through.

"We better hurry, Ryuuzaki, we're already late," I said in a cheerful voice, that mocked his grim expression.

…

TBA


	6. Restrictions 2 of 2

_Note: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy part 2 of this chapter too – I had a lot of fun writing it…_

_I should probably change the genre of this story to humor :P I love writing from Raito's POV – at first it was more of a challenge to myself, because I prefer 3__rd__ person, however, I'm beginning to enjoy trying to get into his twisted mindset. Even though he has no memories of being Kira, I think that he still must be somewhat twisted to begin with, otherwise, he'd never had become Kira, right? _

_I mean, some authors attribute his evilness entirely to the Death Note, but I think he must have been like that even before power corrupted him… _

_Anyway, enough drabble! If u have thoughts, review, I always love comments : )_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5**

**Part 2  
(Raito's POV)**

As if things couldn't get any worse, it turned out to be the "Misa-Misa-date" day.

In the afternoon we left the head quarters and went down to the girl's floor. In the elevator I muttered my thanks to the detective for not having brought up the previous night as evidence against me in front of the investigation team.

Ryuuzaki's face remained completely unreadable as he told me in a flat tone, that if he had brought up his newly found evidence based on my sexuality, he would have been forced to discuss our encounter in the bathroom as well, which he didn't want to resolve to at that point.

I gritted my teeth at that. So, the game was far from over. I should have expected something like that – just because he had thrown a few cards on the table, showed me that he was suppressing his desire for me, it didn't mean that he was about to miraculously trust me or be honest with me. For Ryuuzaki it was obviously all about proving I'm Kira. What he did in order to prove it, or what happens in the mean time, were all sacrifices and risks he was willing to take. This whole line of thought made me question the truth behind these displays of attraction he had shown me. Perhaps it had all been some sick game he played, in order to fool me into believing he wanted me and seeing what I'd do about it.

Something in me was beginning to hurt. It was my ego, I told myself. I know what I'm worth, and if I wanted to, I would have made Ryuuzaki crawl on his knees for me. Who was he to play games like that with me?!

I made a mental note to make sure that Ryuuzaki falls head-over-heels for me, and I imagined myself laughing in his face once he was mine.

Misa opened the door and threw herself on my neck. Her high-heel shoes scraped my knees and thighs as she struggled to climb up my taller body. Despite the pain, I didn't feel like helping her out and holding her.

She finally dropped down and I petted her small blonde head, feeling slightly sorry for her pathetic state.

"Raitooo, your Misa missed you sooo much," she squeaked and she buried her sobbing face in my shirt, this time squeezing my waist.

Ryuuzaki poked her shoulder with one fingertip.

"Amane-san, can we go in?"

"Don't touch me, you pervert," she screamed indignantly and slid to my opposite side. "Raito, I don't know how you can live with him!"

"Misa, please, don't be so rude," I said, stealing a glance of Ryuuzaki whose big, dark eyes widened in disbelieve. I stepped in, dragging Misa with me, allowing the detective to gape behind me. I never defended him, not when Misa bashed him, nor when the rest of our team disapproved with him. The black-haired justice-machine never showed any emotions, he didn't seem to care for other people's opinions, and didn't concur with anyone anyway, so I never got the impression that he needed someone to stand up for him.

However, I felt that he might enjoy the feeling, if someone started doing it. Most likely, he was going to love it, and love me in turn.

We sat on the couch, Misa got busy chattering, Ryuuzaki got busy devouring dessert after dessert, and I began spacing out. I looked at my watch every now and then, wishing I was somewhere else.

"This is lame! I know what we can do," Misa got up abruptly and ran to her room. She came back with her ipod and a pair of speakers.

I sat idly and Ryuuzaki watched her suspiciously over his plate of half-eaten strawberry shortcake. Misa smiled a sugar-coated smile at me and turned on a gothic/death-metal song.

"Raito, let's dance."

"Misa, I don't like to…"

"Pleeease! Misa-Misa will be delighted!"

"No, Misa, I really don't want to…"

"Come oooooon!" she grabbed one of my elbows and tried to unlock my arms from my chest.

"No, Misa, please leave me alone," I said crossly and she let me go.

"Come on, Raito-kun. It could be fun," this time it was Ryuuzaki. He was smiling rather suggestively at me while putting a strawberry into his mouth.

I evaluated the pros and cons and decided that whatever the scenario, it was surely going to turn out more to my benefit than anyone else's. I got up and Ryuuzaki followed after me. I ran a hand through my hair in a perfect imitation of nervousness. Misa was so happy. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a waltz-like position, dragging Ryuuzaki around the room with us.

"This music is not very danceable," Ryuuzaki commented.

"What do you know about music?" Misa was too quick to confront him.

"I agree with Ryuuzaki," I intervened without looking at the pale youth, who was surely bewildered once again.

"I don't have anything else!"

"I will provide music," the detective offered and turned to the nearest camera, asking the investigation team, who was watching us from the headquarters, to purchase some American pop music on itunes and to bring it over.

"I can't dance," I said to no one in particular.

"I'll teach you," Misa and Ryuuzaki said in tune. Then they exchanged hateful glares. I didn't allow myself to smile, even though I felt slightly amused.

"You don't know how to dance!" Misa pointed a long, black, fingernail at the slouching man and clutched my shirt's loose sleeve as if afraid I might run off.

"Yes I do. I can dance a variety of dances. It was a part of the general education I received for this job."

I blinked repeatedly. I couldn't exactly picture Ryuuzaki dancing. I tried to imagine it and cringed.

Of course, it was Matsuda who appeared in a couple of minutes with a laptop. He set it up with Misa's speakers and blasted a rhythmic rnb song. The beat was very catchy and beckoned my body to dance.

I had never enjoyed dancing. I always thought of it as a mindless activity for unintelligent individuals, who have nothing better to do, but rub against each other with their clothes on.

Misa chose a new song. It was slower and more suggestive than the previous one. She walked slowly towards me, attempting to sway her hips and look seductive.

"Who would you like to have as your instructor, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked.

I eyed both of them. L, the world's greatest detective, and Misa, Japan's pop idol. It was all so absurd, but I didn't allow my mouth to quirk up.

Misa didn't wait; she slipped her arms around my waist and began moving slowly in front of me. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hey, not fair!" Ryuuzaki said, and bit his thumb, watching Misa intently with that blank stare of his.

"You have no right to dance with my boyfriend! I should be teaching Raito how to dance!"

"On the contrary, for the time being, I have every right over him and yourself, Amane-san. So theoretically, I could detain you in your room and dance with Raito-kun all I want. So, please allow Raito-kun to choose between us - it gives you a fair chance."

I wondered what the investigation team made of L's bizarre statement. I could imagine everyone's jaws fall open and my father having a second heart attack.

I decided that either way, I was the innocent victim there, so I didn't have to end the fun, since my reputation wasn't the one at stake.

"Can you both dance for me and I could decide who I prefer?" I proposed.

Two pairs of eyes turned to me, then to each other. They were both full of resolve and zeal to win.

"Fine," Misa said.

"Ah, Raito-kun, in order to save time, can we dance at the same time?"

"Yes, go ahead," I said and I smiled sweetly. Both Misa and Ryuuzaki reflexively smiled in return, Misa straightening her dress and Ryuuzaki biting his thumb, both of them blushing slightly and their eyes shining. I wanted to laugh manically, but I had to hold it.

Ryuuzaki unchained his hand from me and chained me to the coffee table. I sat down on the couch, crossed my arms and legs and prepared for the entertainment.

The two opponents, both small-framed and bony, faced off each other before they began.

Matsuda turned on a faster song, by an American pop singer. It was something so very popular, that even I, who didn't follow pop music, recognized it. I tapped my foot in tune as the pair began dancing. Misa's dance was cute, very Japanese; however it looked rigid and devoid of sex-appeal to me. I had always found that type of dancing boring, monotonous and robotic. She marched and swayed one foot after the other, making sure her arms gesture expressively and make cute little moves in tune.

Ryuuzaki on the other hand took a couple of seconds to memorize the pattern of the beat before he began dancing. And when he did, I raised an eyebrow, because his body demonstrated incredible agility and speed, as he performed something between hip hop and break dancing. I stared in disbelieve. He was good and he definably had rhythm and grace.

Misa noticed that my eyes weren't leaving her opponent and she finally glanced in his direction to see what he was doing. She stopped dancing and gaped as well.

Ryuuzaki danced for a couple of seconds more, before he realized that we were all staring at him and he stopped, slouched and bit his thumb.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he said and tilted his head nervously.

"Why don't you guys dance together?" Matsuda intervened.

"No!" Misa retorted.

"That is a great idea, Matsuda-san. Come on, Amane-san," Ryuuzaki took a step towards her.

"Nooo!"

Ryuuzaki approached her and she run towards me. Once I realized what was happening I jumped from where I was sitting and tried to run away, however, the chain kept me running around the coffee table while she chased me and Ryuuzaki ran after her.

Ryuuzaki almost caught her and screaming she got on the table and jumped right on me, knocking me down to fall softly on the couch. However, Ryuuzaki appeared and put his bony knee on the side of my leg, trying to pull Misa off of me. The girl began screaming and tore at me, trying to remain where she was, and Ryuuzaki's knee bore into my thigh painfully, as he pulled her.

Suddenly the phone rang, saving me from the crazy situation. It was my father, demanding that Ryuuzaki and I return to the investigation room to examine some urgent evidence.

Ryuuzaki and I both knew that it was a trick to get us out of Misa's room and end the circus.

"Too much estrogen, as Aizawa-san would have said," Matsuda commented and rubbed the back of his neck as we straightened up and set out to leave.

"But wait! I still should have another hour with Raito! And who is going to dance with me?"

"Would you like to dance with me, Misa-san" Matsuda offered, his eyes shining hopefully.

Misa turned to him considering. Ryuuzaki closed the door behind us and I didn't see the outcome of the exchange.

"Does Raito-kun still want to learn how to dance," Ryuuzaki asked me in the elevator. He smiled at me somewhat slyly and bit his thumb.

I raised an eyebrow. Did I get the hit right?

"You might want to be ready for the next time Misa wants to dance," he added.

The elevator was on our floor, however, before the doors could open, I hit the "Stop" button.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance, Ryuuzaki," I said, taking a daring step towards him and putting my hand on the wall next to his head.

The detective's breath caught and he stared at me in surprise and sudden yearning.

"It was a part of my training," he said breathlessly.

I smiled slightly and leaned in to look at him from up close. His eyes clouded with what looked like intoxication.

"… I told you that already," he added huskily and looked down, hiding his burning eyes from me.

I was tempted beyond belief to tilt his chin up and ravage him right there, but I knew there was absolutely no time and I also had to be extra careful of how much I gave him, if I wanted to make him go crazy over me. However, there was something I could do, in order to haunt his head for the rest of the day and at the same time not put myself in a position of weakness.

I buried my free hand into his thick raven hair. He inhaled sharply, but I was far from done. Our faces were inches apart and he stared back at me, challenging and fearless. I was resolved to push him beyond his comfort zone and I wasn't planning on savoring the feel of his silky locks; adoration was not what I was going for. Instead, I shamelessly made my hand run down his neck, feeling off every fiber of his flesh, searching his chest, feeling his muscles through his cotton shirt, drawing sharp breaths of shock and lust from him, and then feeling him off further down, the hardness I felt through his pants and then shamelessly touching between his legs, searching the inside of his tights and further back and up. At that point he closed his eyes and threw his head back, emitting a suppressed cry of pleasure. He reached to grab me and pull me forward, however, I pulled away.

Goal reached, I thought smugly and stepped back, reaching for the "Stop" button again. However, before I managed to unlock the door of the elevator, he grabbed my hand and pulled it back towards his body. I struggled and didn't allow him to pull me closer or kiss me. I threw him back forcefully and his back hit the wall. He slowly looked up at me with a dark, defeated expression on his face. His eyes were narrowed in painful frustration and his entire posture gave away that he wasn't amused.

Perfect, I thought as the door opened. I walked out and he dragged himself behind me. I couldn't wait to see how he'd answer this, and I was sure that I wouldn't need to wait long, probably by the time the task force left, Ryuuzaki was going to be ready with his revenge/counterattack.

* * *

TBA


	7. The waiting game

_Note: I know, I disappeared for a long while… Don't kill me! I was so busy! Hopefully I'll finish this story this time (blah, blah, she always says that, doesn't she.)_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Death Note… I really do, the entire series would have been rated M and for a good reason… but I don't, so no profit made here.**

**Raito's POV

* * *

**

Back in the investigation room, I assumed my usual seat next to the black-haired detective. I brushed the stray locks out of my eyes before getting back to work. Such a gesture is normal – it's meant to protect my eyes from the interference. However that day its purpose was to unblock my view so that I could secretly observe Ryuuzaki with my peripheral vision. After the elevator, that usually watchful gaze had turned its attention to the man's feet and he did a good job of keeping his eyes off of me. Seemingly that is, because I knew it wasn't my imagination when I saw him glimpse at me as he was turning, or when his eyes slid over me as he sat down, or when he turned slightly to grab his mouse, and once again glanced at me completely by accident… right.

I had to admit to myself that teasing the other man was exciting me and it was hard to ignore the ache I felt in my own stomach as I sat and thought about what we could have done in the elevator.

"What is Raito-kun working on?"

Ryuuzaki's voice startled me and I realized I had completely spaced out for several minutes. I lifted my chin from my palm where it had rested, and looked at the scramble chart in front of me.

"I am working on the murders in China and Russia," I said.

Ryuuzaki pushed his chair over to mine, coming noticeably closer than the established line of personal space permitted. Once the armrests of our chairs were clashing, he perched over to look at my monitor. He hovered over me, holding for support my chair's armrest (the one that was further away from him).

"Ryuuzaki," I protested quietly, and glanced over my shoulder to see who was looking.

They were all looking, of course. My father kept a stoic expression and after giving me a prolonged hard stare, got back to his paperwork.

I felt a strong sting of guilt. I hadn't felt that feeling for as long as I could recall, but somehow it manifested itself at that moment. I knew that my father was only warning me for the detective, because he would never think that I could have anything but the established norm of sexuality. However, I knew that one - I had provoked L; and two - the desire was mutual.

I promised myself that my father would never know about what I had done or would do to L. This made the guilt go away. I faked an embarrassed smile at everyone which earned me compassionate looks. Then I turned back to my monitor.

L was going through what I had done hours ago. He finished and pulled back to his own chair, still kind of leaning towards me. My eyes moved to look as far behind me as they could without turning my head. I hoped he would notice and get the hint, but despite being the best detective in the world, he didn't seem to catch that.

Instead, he shamelessly put a hand on my knee and leaned closer to me.

"You haven't done anything for the past 20 minutes, Raito-kun," he said in a low voice.

I felt panic shoot through me and forced myself not to turn abruptly and check if anyone was still watching our interactions.

I kept my response in check and smirked at him, returning the tease. I knew what he was doing – he aimed to make me lose my nerve in front of the prospect of being caught doing something improper. It was just another little game of his, a challenge I just couldn't refuse.

Betting my entire reputation on luck, I grabbed his hand and pulled it up to my crouch. My body had been kept mildly alert the entire time and now the thrill was making me hard again. I guided his hand over it so he could feel it.

"Well, why do you think that is so?" I answered and I allowed my lips to draw further and reveal my teeth in a predatory grin.

Ryuuzaki's expression was priceless, his jaw unclenched and his eyes looked as if they would fall off.

I wondered, why did he even start this game, given his huge disadvantage – it was painfully obvious by his shocked expression that he was still so innocent.

"What's wrong," I added softly to make him snap out of it. He shook his head and tried to pull back, but I had his hand still trapped under mine. I gripped it forcefully and slid it down the inside of my thigh letting his feel the taunt muscle there and then released him.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised by Raito-kun's lack of enthusiasm for the investigation," he responded, finally drawing away from me. He returned to his position on his own chair but didn't move back to his own workstation. Instead he remained close enough so we could continue our quiet conversation.

"Don't start with the accusations again," I said lowering my eyelids on him in order to appear more seductive. "I think you know what I'm feeling enthusiastic about right now."

He just stared at me with his bleak expressionless face. I leaned back into the chair, putting my arms behind my head casually to stretch my back.

"Ah," I sighed lightheartedly while glancing backwards to scan the room. Nobody was particularly looking our way yet, so I risked pushing it. Once I leaned back I grabbed the detective's shoulder, starling him, and I pulled him closer so I could quickly whisper in his ear. From a distance, it might have looked as if I was passing a friendly joke. However, what I said to him was basically that I was going to screw him on the desk as soon as everyone left.

Ryuuzaki pushed my hand off his shoulder and studied me blankly, distancing himself from me. He looked blank, but the unusual lack of response showed that I had completely thrown him off board.

I smirked at him one last time and returned to my work, suppressing my victorious laughter with all my will. So much for his notoriously quick witted responses.

Ryuuzaki's chair rolled over his own computer. What surprised me was that as he went back to his work, he mutter just enough so I could hear him "We'll see who will do what to whom."

I chuckled in response and run a hand through my hair.

"Seriously now…" I said in a normal tone, knowing that nobody would pay attention.

He gave me a crooked smile.

"Raito-kun's arrogance is fitting that of a mass murderer with a god-complex."

"Does Ryuuzaki wonder why my girlfriend still wants me?" I teased, reminding him that making comments like those, given that he wanted me, didn't make him seem very stable.

"I can see why Amane-san is in love with Yagami-kun, but I also think that the girl's taste is very superficial and she doesn't try to look deeper into her lover. I am planning to explore Raito-kun from the inside before judging his qualities."

I felt my eyebrows rise at that.

'How dare he?! No way in hell would he ever…' my mind started painting the picture of Ryuuzaki straddling me on the desk and something traitorously squirmed in excitement inside of me. 'No! Damn it!'

"Well, Ryuuzaki if you don't know yet, let me tell you that I don't open up to people easily. If you want anything to happen at all, you should start by opening up to me. Then maybe one day I will feel comfortable about doing the same."

I turned to look at him directly. He met my gaze while nibbling on his finger. Our staring game was broken by Matsuda bringing the coffee. The hours dragged on. My anticipation grew.

It was about 7 pm and the Aizawa and Mogi left. With fewer people in the room I felt that I was closer to getting what I wanted and I just needed to do something to remind the detective. I waited for my father to go out of the room for something and counting on Matsuda's ever absent mind, I made my move.

Casually, I got up as if to stretch and ended up standing right by his chair. Ryuuzaki looked up at me suspiciously.

I leaned down, as if to pick up some document from the desk. Matsuda wasn't going to notice, I assured myself and I slipped my hand under the base of L's trouser to grip his bare ankle. I had noticed that often he massaged his ankles, so I was certain he was going to like that. I felt his flesh's lithe muscles wrap around the narrow bones. His ankle was delicate, smooth, devoid of hair or any skin imperfections, and very hard.

The way I was leaning over him, I had a good cover to stare him down for his reaction. He was watching me gingerly, clasping his kneecaps in front of his chest. I felt the delicate wires inside his body wrap in one spot underneath his skin, between bone and gristle, I pressed there and he winced. Slowly I massaged there and I his leg began wavering while his eyes softened visibly. Now he was the one looking over his shoulder nervously, as if terrified he might be seen in a moment of such weakness.

A pale pinkish blush was spreading over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. It was such an incredible sight to me – I knew this man, I knew how cold, heartless and terrible he was. Yet, such a small stimulation in the right spot turned him human after all. I didn't know if I loved or hated that discovery. Even though I knew I wanted him straddled on the floor, that didn't mean I was sure of what exactly I felt towards him. I wondered, if he had such mixed feelings for me too, since he was convinced that I was Kira. I knew I wasn't, and I knew for a fact that he was really weird and abnormal, so I felt like I had a good reason to hate him, whereas his attraction to me was wholly twisted.

I pressed really hard on his sensitive spot, making him wince and close his eyes. Then he looked at me fixedly, the mist gone from his eyes. It took just a small amount of pain to make him alert again. He drew back his foot and kicked me in the stomach sending me back into my chair.

"Wooh, not again!" Matsuda shouted when he heard the squeak that my chair emitted upon impact.

Ryuuzaki kept me in his gaze in a very passively hostile way. His expression was so severely crafted, lips drawn into a hard line, his strait nose and huge opaque eyes, boring wholes into my skull. Complete with his unnaturally pale skin and pitch-black hair he looked ominous and complete inhuman. In moments such as that one, I felt scared that I had to be left alone with L during the night. As a child I had never been afraid of monsters underneath my bed, because I didn't believe they existed… now as an adult, I found myself with L in my bed. How ironic.

L, one who never slept and always watched me and waited for me to slip on something in order to convict me for crimes I had never committed. He wanted to send me to my execution. What was I thinking when I was touching him, seriously?! Perhaps I was developing some disorder…

But still, I could break that façade, I could make him melt. I had decided to make him fall head-over-hills for me and I was keeping to the plan. After having seen him the way I did earlier that day in the shower, I couldn't let myself be fooled by his blank expressions. And so I waited…

**TBA**


	8. Surrender

Author's note: Yey, I'm proud of myself – I updated after a reasonable period! Thank you Killergirl01, Sashocirrione, bookenworum, infinity in indigo, IsobelAnis, stranglyxbeautiful and everyone else that has been following this story so far :) Sorry I never reply to reviews, but I just don't know what to say :3 Thank you for the advises and the support :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Fan fiction is just for fun, I assure u.**

**Raito's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

When everyone left, we had dinner and went back to our room.

The atmosphere was really tight. I was resolved not to make any moves towards the detective because that was going to make me appear desperate. I wanted him to try to seduce me, or even to try to teach me how to dance and take it from there.

However, L seemed quite cross for whatever reason, and we went to bed in a very uneventful manner. I was pissed beyond myself. Did he seriously think he could fool around all day and then just sit down with his laptop and ignore me like he did at night?!

I decided that I was going to keep my pride and not even try. I laid under the sheets and I tried to steady my body and go to sleep. However, for some reason my mind couldn't relax and even though my eyes were closed, every fiber of me was alert to every little sound, waiting for something to happen.

Finally, I heard him close his laptop. My eyes shot open. I couldn't believe myself – that lack of control over my body wasn't like me. On top of all of that, my heart raced manically and I felt the need to catch my breath.

Without the laptop's radiance, the room was dark. The only illumination came from the small lights of the working electric appliances and from underneath the loose shutters that covered the windows. However, I could see Ryuuzaki's pale face pretty well as he lifted himself slightly, caught the end of the comforter and pulled it over himself. He lied down, on his back, like a normal person next to me. I turned my head slightly and looked at him. His big, dark eyes locked on mine.

His expression didn't change but I could swear that in the silence I could almost make out speed of his heartbeat. And somehow, I felt that this was his indication of surrender, because he had never slept like this since he was first chained to me. I waited for a couple of seconds, commanding my breathing to steady even though I couldn't suppress the excited rhythm of my heart.

Finally, I turned to my side, reaching for Ryuuzaki who remained on his back, staring at the ceiling now, submitting to me, I could feel it. There was no need for words; I trailed my hand over the sheets to find his chest. He held his breath sharply once my fingers found the area over his solar plexus. My palm spread over his body causing him to wince and then tremble as I began exploring the smooth surface, covered just by a thin layer of cotton. I felt his entire frame tremble violently as I slipped my hand further down to find the edge of his shirt. Finally I raked beneath the cotton fabric, feeling off his toned abdominal muscles, contracting under a surprisingly silky skin.

Ryuuzaki grabbed my wrist and stopped my hand's movement.

"Is Raito-kun planning on leading me on again?" his effort to keep his voice steady was amusing me.

I smiled slightly and crawled on my knees to stand over him. He still squeezed my hand in place but he didn't try to stop my other one, which came to unbutton his jeans. He stared up at me with wide eyes, in which I could see his burning desire, mingled with real dread. We kept our eyes locked as I quickly unbuttoned his jeans and loosened them down his protruding hipbones. I straddled his legs, while still standing on my knees above him. The comforter fell down my back and I had L on his back, fully exposed to me. He really was trembling, and even though I wanted to smile at that, I felt that my hands were also shaking from my own nervousness. A small voice in the back of my head reminded me that what was happening was very wrong.

Somehow, in the detective's eyes, I could see that he was probably thinking the same thing. I reminded myself that he was the one who was supposed to take responsibility for everything, given that he was my captor, he was the one suspecting me of being Kira, and he, being L, the world's greatest detective, was really not supposed to allow that to happen.

However I could tell that he was dying to touch me and that he had decided to do the wrong thing.

He saw me hesitating and pulled his torso up to a sitting passion (a normal sitting position) until his face was aligned with my neck. I looked down at him, trying to keep my cool despite the compromising position we had ended up in.

"Go on," he urged me softly.

My lips parted in genuine surprise. I had never expected him to sound so… human.

His hands found my upper arms and his cool fingers traced up to my shoulder-blades. He gently pulled me down to sit on his thighs. Then he pulled me forward, until our lips connected. We kissed and I felt his tongue caress my lips. I clasped his chin, inclined his face to one side and took control over the kiss. I pushed his tongue back and invaded his mouth. He allowed me to do that, his hands slipped down my back along the sides of my body until they rested on my thighs. He began rubbing his palms over my pajama-pants, probably oblivious to the extent to which this was turning me on, because he emitted a surprised yelp when I abruptly pushed him back down on the pillows. His hands shot up to block my chest and I pulled back just so I could aggressively push his legs apart, until I could assume a good position between them. I pulled off his jeans, and now he was left in his boxers and his sweater.

He sighed slightly, giving in to it all. I allowed instinct to guide me. I leaning over him, so I could reach his exposed neck with my mouth and I slipped my left hand between our bodies. I pushed his sweater up as far as it would go and ran my palm over his bare torso. He trembled again and almost chocked on his breath when I found his right nipple and roughly pressed it between my fingers. He emitted a pained moan, and shoved my shoulders back. I didn't let him breathe for more than an instant, and my hand found its way under the waistband of his undergarments. I grabbed his erection and he hissed loudly, arching his back up. I stole a glimpse of his features, he had his eyes tightly shut and teeth clenched between his parted lips. It almost looked as if he was in agony, but his gasping breath and sensual sighs told me otherwise. Tiny droplets of sweat had begun to form and they shined in the sparse light like little diamonds on his pearly skin. I was surprised at how utterly attractive he looked in his pleasure. With his dark rimmed eyes, contrastingly pale shin and the straight black stands clinging to his cheekbones and wiry neck, he was exiting a part of me that I never knew existed.

I wondered, for a brief moment, as my thumb massaged just under the well-formed head of his manhood, if I truly was Kira, how would I have felt upon seeing my worst enemy, wriggling in such ecstasy underneath me. Kira's God complex was probably going to become several times worse if he was ever to have his nemesis surrender to him in that way.

I also wondered who Kira was and would Ryuuzaki have given in to another suspect the way he did to me. I preferred to think that I was the only one who could excite the detective in that way, but the suspicion and jealousy that formed in that moment could only be put to sleep but not forgotten.

At that moment Ryuuzaki literally began screaming and his hand clasped mine. He was losing all control and urged me to work him more seriously because he couldn't take the tease any more. By that moment, sweat was skimming on tiny glittering trails over his madly rising and falling chest. I couldn't ignore my own throbbing erection anymore and I left all thinking for later.

I let go of him, pulled back and undressed as quickly as possible. Ryuuzaki didn't miss a beat and kicked off his boxers in the mean time. He began struggling with his shirt, but his hands were shaking so much from anticipation that he managed to almost strangle himself with the neckline. I straddled his hips in order to reach out and help him. Once both our shirts were hanging on the annoying chain that still bound us, he began looking for his jeans and the key to the handcuffs. Yet I couldn't wait any longer, so I pushed him back into the blankets. He grabbed my hips and pressed me down on his lap. I felt his erection push the sensitive areas between my legs, and even though it excited me to no end, I wasn't going to have it that way. I tore away from his grasp and I resumed my position between his legs. Now, he was really eager, despite his lack of experience, which was evident by the way he kept doing the wrong things – he hooked his legs around my hips and brought himself up to embrace me until our bodies aligned. That wasn't the way I could take him, so I had to push him back down and hold him there with one hand while with the other I searched the flesh between his legs.

He squirmed underneath me, and I looked at his eyes. He seemed slightly uncomfortable once again.

I didn't want him to start having any "Kira" thoughts or even worse, to start calculating out loud the percentages, so I decided that it was a good idea not to be too rough with him. I grabbed the neglected comforter and dragged it over my back as I lied down on top of him. He wrapped both his arms around me and pressed our aroused bodies tightly together. Our hips grinded together and an uncontrollable heavy sigh escaped my lips. He began kissing me again and I felt his tongue swirl around mine. I broke the kiss and tried to catch my quickened breath. This closeness was causing me to lose my mind. His tongue made its way to my neck and he began sucking there insistently, while at the same time one of his hands slipped between our bodies and he began touching everything he could get a reach of. All the while I could see him smiling slyly at me.

Finally, the intoxication made me loose all coherence, and I didn't think anymore as I rolled him over to his side. I pushed one leg between his and one arm underneath his neck in order to embrace him and hold him down at the same time. I felt his lips press to my arm and he licked my skin. Holding him tightly to my aching body, I found his entrance and proceeded to push one finger inside him. My stomach felt as if it was doing a triple roll inside of me, my hand was shaking from need and so was the rest of my body, because god knows, I had never been so aroused in my life. He lifted his leg in order to allow my efforts. I pressed forcefully, unable to control myself anymore and then added another finger, scissoring inside him, wishing that his tight inner muscles would loosen as quickly as possible. I knew that the precum, spilling from my erecting was going to make it easier on him to take it once I invaded his body, so I pulled my fingers out, held his lean, muscular thigh up and began to penetrate him. He barely made a sound when I applied all the strength of my hips in order for the first trust to happen, but once I was inside him I felt his inner muscles contract and he groaned.

"You will… like it," I whispered huskily, surprising myself at the sound of my voice.

"I… already do," he replied with some difficulty.

It made me want to trust in him really hard, just to scoff him for the obvious lie, but I didn't. Instead I caressed his chest and neck, giving his body time to relax. I traced the line of his jaw until I clasped his chin and turned his face over his shoulder for a deep kiss. Our tongues met in a dirty, shameless kiss, and I instinctively began moving inside of him. He felt so hard, tight and hot, thrills shot through my entire body. He moaned in my mouth and I couldn't prevent myself from increasing the force of my trusts, causing him more pain every time. Unfortunately the agonizing sounds he emitted only turned me on and I couldn't control my actions when I pushed him on his stomach, pushed his knees to the sides and began fucking him roughly.

The symphony of pleasure really deafened all my other senses and I closed my eyes, riding him with all I had. The bed was pounding against the wall and I could hear his muffled groans, feel him squirm underneath me, but I knew he was enjoying it as much as I was, even though it must have hurt at first. I felt that I was reaching my climax really quickly, and I felt that my strength couldn't hold for much longer. I noticed that his cries were becoming desperate, which could only mean that he was also near but my body was slowing down from exhaustion.

"Do it," he hissed between breaths and I increased my pace again.

My back hurt from the effort, so I decided to change the position. I grabbed his waist and pulled him up on his knees and forearms. I grabbed his organ and began pumping in time with my now slower, but deeper rhythm inside of him. It took not more than three or four of these and his liquids began spilling into my hand. He sighed deeply with exhilaration and his arms shook under the force of his release. He finally lost his leverage and allowed his upper body to fall down to the sheets. His insides contracted even tighter around me and after a trust or two I couldn't stop it as well and I came inside of him. Once I was done, my knees also gave in and fell down next to him on the bed.

Ryuuzaki pulled his legs up to his chest and rolled into a ball on his side. I could hear his loud breathing over mine own. I pulled the comforter over us again and pulled closer to hug him around the waist. I rested my forehead between his shoulder blades and pulled my legs to rest close behind his. When he felt my closeness he unwrapped himself and turned around to face me, embracing me and pushing his head underneath my chin. I allowed him to intertwine his legs with mine and quickly drifted into a deep and blissful slumber.

* * *

TBA?

Note: If yes, there will be more conflict over silly things between them. If not, I'll start writing something new... Or a small resolution chapter? I can't decide yet.


	9. Control

I had been wanting to write this chapter for an eternity now! Finally I got round to doing it and I truly hope that it came out good.

I tried to answer some of your requests (not giving out anything).

The POV changed to 3rd person, because I wanted to put L's perspective in as well.

Enjoy enjoy and thank you for reading!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The duo walked into their bedroom. Raito felt shivers rush through his young slender body as a sense of déjà vu took over. Everything that had happened the night before… it felt distant and surreal the following day. That morning he and L woke up on the two opposite ends of the bed. The sheets between them had felt cold and Raito knew that it must had been a long while since either of their bodies had approached the other. The subconscious separation continued with the black-haired man's calculated coldness through the day and neither of them mentioned the night before and went on with their routine as usual.

The first thing Raito had seen from L that morning was the men's cold dark eyes. Underneath the neutral expression the teenager saw so often, there seemed to be something darker and Raito felt as if he was being accused of unspeakable crimes.

Raito had chosen to ignore that bleak expression and had gotten up just searching for his scattered clothing. Then he had taken a shower with the detective and both of them had slipped into clean outfits.

In present time, L walked towards the cupboard and Raito followed him. It was time to undress again. Less than 24 hrs they had been together pouring their passion onto each other's, but there was nothing left but cool indifferent space between them.

Nevertheless cold shivers run over his skin and he felt his face blush when the detective turned to face him and regarded him with the same silent intense stare. L's eyes didn't leave his own as the detective searched his pocket, pulled out the key and reached for the teenager's wrist. Raito helpfully lifted it and a pale hand unlocked the cuff with a snap. Raito lifted his eyes back to his counterpart. Dark orbs still impaled him with that persistent gaze. In the back of his mind, an image of those same eyes closed in ecstasy flashed for a millisecond.

Raito turned around to face the drawers. He closed his eyes and pulled his grey sweater off. His cheeks were flushing and he hoped in vain that L wouldn't notice, even though he knew that L always noticed everything. And certainly the detective had noticed that the previous night after all the commotion they had fallen asleep blissfully in each other's embraces. Surely he had also noticed the sharp contrast with the morning. What had happened? Had he somehow offended the other man? Were they just generally repulsed by each other, so once the lust was spent their bodies had automatically separated. Was tha separation even important? What had L made of it? Raito didn't understand, and he told himself that he didn't care. After all, it was all over, wasn't it?

Raito's fingers quickly undid the buttons of the underlying shirt. His naked chest was slowly being exposed as L kept his eyes on the teenager's profile. The detective's breath seemed to catch as each button slipped open. He felt his insides flutter and his stomach clench even more painfully than what he had become used to in Raito's company.

It was hard to keep his eyes from wandering. His fingers recalled the exact texture of the younger man's skin; his hands had memorized the lines of his body. It felt like his arms had acquired a mind of their own and yearned to reach out and stroke the undressing youth once more.

Raito was finished and pulled the shirt completely off. L's automatic reaction was licking his lips. He caught himself and immediately inserted his finger into his mouth. Raito's face turned to him just slightly and his eyes flickered in his direction for just a moment… enough to make the detective 100% certain that the younger man had caught him.

L wondered for the unknown time that day what exactly Raito made of what had happened between them. In fact, that had been one of the first thoughts that had crossed the detective's head as soon as he had awakened wrapped around the teenager in the middle of the previous night. That thought had leaded a trail of other venomous thoughts, which had leaded the detective to unclench the sleeping youth and to move as far away as possible. L wasn't stupid and he had immediately caught up on the way Raito had toyed with him and Misa the day before. He realized the young vain man had probably been entertained to death by making such a fool out of him. But the worst part was that even though he had known that, he had still put himself in a vulnerable position, just so that in the end he could get him.

Ryuuzaki had certainly gotten him, as far as the physical aspect goes (he mentally congratulated himself), but the problem was that he wasn't sure what he had achieved as far as the mind and soul aspects went. What did Raito make of last night?

L remembered to put back the handcuff on when he saw Raito offering his wrist to him, now fully changed into his night clothes. He did that and turned to walk into the bathroom.

The two stood in front of the mirror and washed their teeth. L watched Raito as Raito watched himself in the mirror and occasionally glanced to check on L's reflection. The young detective's eyes darted to the mirror for a second and he saw Raito's reflection looking back at him. The unexpected eye contact sent shivers down the detective's spine and he looked away immediately.

It really was impossible for L to deny to it. He knew he wanted Raito. It was so painfully obvious to him, because ever since he had met his suspect in person he had felt his entire mind, body and soul, everything that he consisted of, reach out to the younger man. He had noticed the first signs straight away. Watari had called it a developing unhealthy obsession, but he never made much more of it, because L was prone to becoming obsessed over his cases. The detective felt grateful that his guardian had underestimated him in this way.

Therefore, the question wasn't whether L wanted Raito in every way possible, or not. The question was what degree of risk giving in to these desires meant.

Nothing could convince the world's greatest detective that he had been wrong about the Yagami boy. Raito was Kira, there was no doubt. L preferred to think that he was in love with Kira than to think that he had been wrong. However, just because he was genuinely into this, it didn't mean that Kira wasn't playing some sick game to kill him.

Ryuuzaki leant down and spit the white foam of toothpaste into the sink. A stream hanged from his pale lips before it lazily came off and splattered obscenely on the white porcelain. Ryuuzaki's eyes averted to find Raito's on him once again. Simultaneously they looked away.

Turning off the lights in the room, L allowed Raito to walk before him towards the bed. The detective felt an agonizing feeling of desperation. Even though he believed Raito was the original Kira, he truly acted out of character since a certain moment of his imprisonment. It was possible that Raito's Kira personality had been transferred to another person, along with the powers… L was certain that if Raito was truly functioning as Kira at that moment, than he wouldn't have missed the opportunity to take advantage of his opponent's apparent weakness for him. However, Raito had been acting so out of character, that L suspected that Raito might no longer have interest in exploiting the possibility of getting closer to his enemy aka – to sleep with him.

L mentally kicked himself. Did he want Kira to take advantage of him?

The detective reminded himself that it could be also beneficial for him if they could play the seduction game.

Even though L knew that he had already lost that game.

And it seemed that the game was already over. If Raito reached the bed, went under the sheets and fell asleep, L wasn't going to do anything about it. The night was going to pass, the next day they would keep pretending nothing had happened, and all was going to go back to normal.

It was what reasonably L should have preferred. It was an opportunity to cover his initial error of falling for his suspect. He should have been grateful, even though he didn't believe that mistakes go unpunished. However, even if this one did, L would never know what the entire affair had truly meant to Raito. Not that he hoped that it had meant anything at all, he reminded himself.

All of these thoughts passed through L's head in less than 2 seconds, which was also enough time for his anxiety to escalate to a screaming peak and suddenly, despite reason, Ryuuzaki grabbed the chain and pulled. Raito was jerked back, making a couple of very graceful steps to regain his balance and then turned to face his counterpart. L had expected the younger man to be angry but instead the man was silent and looked cold and calculating.

They regarded each other for about a minute in silence, each studying and judging the other side.

Raito waited for the detective to speak first, but now it seemed like he might not. After having jerked the chain and stopped him in the middle of the room, was he truly waiting for Raito to speak?! It was absurd.

Raito couldn't wrap his finger around the abrupt changes in the detective's behavior either. It was getting so confusing. Raito wanted to provoke the detective into some sort of action that would reveal what his real intentions were and possibly what he made of the previous day. The teenager refused to believe that it had all just happened because they had both lost control under the sexual tension. L always followed some sort of a plan. What Raito needed to find out as soon as possible was what game the detective was playing at that moment.

Finally L made a few slow steps through the bluish darkness of the room towards Raito. The teenager felt himself shiver; the pale, black-haired man was completely unpredictable.

L stepped into a pool of light that was coming from the window and stopped. He was a few steps away from Raito's face and Raito was amazed by the way the pale skin reflected the light from the window that happened to be there. He could see L in great detail. He stood in there, starkly contrasting with the muffled dark background and the soft light on the detective's features made him seem strangely beautiful. The black pupils of his big eyes failed to reflect any light and seemed to draw everything in, pulling Raito in down to drown in their darkness.

"Is Raito-kun still comfortable with sharing the same bed as me," L's voice came unexpectedly.

"What makes you think that anything has changed," Raito answered breathlessly.

"Did nothing change for Raito-kun?"

Raito tried to decide on an answer. The detective wasn't helping with these cryptic questions. It was obvious that he was trying to figure out what Raito felt about the previous night. However, the teenager wasn't going to give out that notion before he had heard a confession from the other side. Not that there was anything to confess, Raito reminded himself. Raito didn't feel anything for L, and L probably didn't have the ability to feel...

Suddenly L stepped forward and Raito's eyes widened in surprise. The detective grabbed his shoulders with both spidery hands and clutched the younger man in place. Raito's feet didn't obey his brain's frantic command to step away and his lips were alarmingly ready for the kiss that the detective delivered a moment later. Raito breathed in the intoxicating air around the detective and felt his stomach squirming. Heat immediately began accumulating in his lower belly region. L pulled a breath away and took Raito's lower lip between his own. Raito tried to suppress a sigh and shivered. Ryuuzaki pulled gently before he released it and moved to trace his suspect's upper lip with his tongue before briefly plunging it inside Raito's slightly opened mouth.

Raito softly hissed after L's tongue left his mouth, but the sound was cut off by another kiss over his lips. The detective's mouth felt so welcoming and warm. It was arousing him to be kissed like that and Raito felt a pang in his hardening member. He mentally condemned himself for getting so quickly turned on by Ryuuzaki's ministrations.

L's hands swirled around his shoulders and deliberately slid down Raito's shoulder blades as the detective kissed more insistently, trying to coax a reaction from the other man. He changed the angle of his head and pressed his tongue between Raito's lips, demanding entry once again.

Raito placed his hands on L's chest and pushed him as far away as he could, given that L immediately latched himself to Raito's upper arms and refused to be pushed away.

"Ryuuzaki, wait!" Raito choked out. "You didn't say anything all day and you can't just begin to do this now!"

"Does Raito-kun want an explanation why I am doing this," L answered unaffectedly.

Raito chuckled. He knew _why_ Ryuuzaki was kissing him, and he knew that L just avoided the real question. But then, Raito felt slightly afraid that if he brought up the topic, the detective might stop what he was doing, so he decided to challenge himself to figure the detective out judging his current behavior.

"No, don't tell me," Raito purred suggestively. "Show me."

That line took L by surprise. He barely kept control over his features when he saw the lustful look Raito was giving him through his lidded eyelashes. Those warm honey eyes shined like amber in the scarce light of the room and completely disregarded the almost sinister sharp shadows which Raito's bangs threw over his face. The man's full lips were drawn into a voluptuous smile, which seduced in and by itself. Ryuuzaki's body felt as if it was catching fire, all areas were becoming so painfully sensitive that the rough fabrics of his clothes seemed to scratch his skin and needed soothing by the other man's naked skin. His heartbeat increased to an alarming rhythm and his frame began to tremble, as if his entire body was begging him to surrender to the feeling and keep touching Raito. Even if he in fact was Kira.

Ryuuzaki pulled Raito towards him and the arms between them gave him no resistance. Both of L's hands buried in Raito's hair with desperation and he pulled him into a deep, intense kiss. Their tongues collided and winded around each other, stroking, fighting and teasing. L pulled back to allow Raito to catch his breath, even though he wanted to literally suffocate his counterpart with kisses. He didn't care if he passed out from lack of air either. The need to feel Raito's lips on his was much greater than his desire to breathe.

With one hand still in Raito's hair, massaging his scalp and running though the smooth stands, the other tight around Raito's waist, L began pushing his lover back towards the bed. Raito walked back, allowing L to back him up against the edge of the bed, but he didn't allow himself to fall back down. Instead, enjoying the slight feeling of vulnerability, Raito tried to fight for dominance from that position by grabbing L's wrists and pushing them away from his body. Then he pulled the detective hard against him, his hands exploring the protruding bones of the back through the fabric of the man's white sweater. Abruptly Raito pushed his lover back just so he could grab the front of his sweater and hold him in place. The auburn-haired man's hand went in L's pocket, searching for the key of the chain. The detective allowed him to ransack around his crouch area and threw his head back when he felt Raito deliberately stroking his erection through his pocket's fabric.

The younger man pulled out the key too soon. L felt something cold and sharp slip under his sweater over his pelvis. The sharp end of the key was on his skin then, trailing up, lifting the detective's top as it went. The cold metallic end scraped L's chest causing the detective to shiver in excitement inhaling a shaky breath. Raito chuckled and circled the key around L's right nipple.

Ryuuzaki sighed heavily.

Raito withdrew the key and unlocked the detective's wrist. As soon as he did that, L took the key and unlocked Raito's corresponding one. The detective grabbed the younger man's night shirt and pulled it up over his head. Raito refused to allow the detective to take control and quickly turned it into a fight for dominance. They both grabbed at the fabrics, pulling them off together and pushing each other's hands off. Before it could get violent it was over and Raito was pushed back on the bed by the detective.

The younger man crawled backwards and struggled to prevent L from climbing on top of him. He held the detective's slender forearms and pushed with all he had, but unbelievably the detective's arms overpowered him and he found himself flat on his back with the detective lying over him and grounding his elbows on both sides.

"Get off me, Ryuuzaki," Raito protested.

Ryuuzaki chuckled at that and moved to cease Raito's jaw with one hand before leaning down to kiss him deeply from above. Raito felt the detective's hot erection rub against his thigh. The detective slowly, sensuously slid up and down the teenager's body, teasing their sensitive surfaces with soft friction.

L moved his hips to rub their erections together and Raito's knees and back arched in responce. The younger man moaned into the detective's kiss and moved his hips underneath him to increase the friction. They both moaned and their breaths shortened. Ryuuzaki stopped moving and held Raito's hips in place.

"Getting eager, aren't we," he whispered in Raito's ear. He used the opportunity to run his touge over the auburn-haired male's earlobe.

"Stop teasing," Raito answered huskily.

L pushed his tongue into the cavity of the other's ear and Raito jumped underneath him.

"Stop that! I don't like it," Raito was getting angry. He got the connotation and he wasn't happy with it. It was one thing to let Ryuuzaki lie on top of him, but it was going too far. There was no way he was going to let the other man dominate him.

"No?" L purred and resumed his tongue exploration of Raito's inner ear with more intensity. He pressed his hips between the other man's legs, lifting his backside off the sheets a little bit. "It's turning _me_ on…" he added in a whisper.

Raito wanted to protest but at the same time he also felt so turned on by the detective's lustful side that he couldn't bring himself to.

"I don't want to rush through this."

"Neither do I…," Raito's voice was cut off when he felt Ryuuzaki trailing hot kisses down his neck towards his clavicles. "… but…" Raito in took a shaky breath and forgot his thought.

L began kissing him more forcefully, his mouth basically devouring everything in its way. Raito closed his eyes and enjoyed it. There was a pleasant side to being dominated for once. However, as the detective chose where exactly to direct his ministrations to, Raito's erection felt kind of neglected. The youth tried to coax Ryuuzaki to move further down, but the detective seemed fixed on his shoulders and neck and refused to go down even after a little shoving.

"Ryuuzaki… can you… you know, go down…"

"Down where?"

"You know perfectly well where!"

"Oh, okay, Raito-kun. As you wish," L said and he lifted himself up from where he was lying over Raito's body.

Raito's entire frame shook with anticipation. The cool air kissed his heated skin in the moment before Ryuuzaki settled himself between his legs. However, the next moment was pure shock, because suddenly the detective grabbed his knees and pushed them up, and when the man's mouth came down it was not to envelop his erection, but to play with his entrance.

Raito let out an indignant yelp, and condemned himself for feeling a major twinge in his erection from having Ryuuzaki go down on him like that.

"Not there!"

"Raito-kun didn't specify."

"Stop it, that's not what I want!" Raito protested and wriggled a bit, but he didn't make any major moves to run away. The feeling of L's warm tongue playing around his entrance was mortifying and at the same time so damned good that it just immobilized any resistance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was that what you wanted…" L said before he inserted his tongue inside him.

"Oohhhh," Raito shook all over and lost all rational thought for a moment. That feeling was killing him.

"I guess so," L smiled smugly. He pushed Raito's knees up, lifting his backside from the bed further, making the position more comfortable for his tongue's access. Raito panted and made little noises that made L's body ache with desire. Raito's face in that moment was priceless, he let his legs dangle from where the detective was holding them beneath his knees and trembled like a leaf from head to toe, helpless to the pleasure that was inflicted on him. L felt incredibly good to be able to do this to Yagami Raito, a man of such high self-control and reserve. It also felt amazing to have him in that way. Everything about Raito was inviting and desirable. Nothing L could possibly do with Raito disgusted him or even remotely worried him. Raito was more delicious than the most delicate French desert. Naked, blushing and squirming on the bed underneath him... L had never imagined a sight more attractive than that and he was willing to do anything to keep Raito in that state.

"Or maybe… you wanted this…" L added breathlessly. He licked his fingers and slowly, carefully pushed his index inside of the withering younger man.

"Mhhhhhhhhhgh," Raito bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming and fisted the sheets.

L was delighted by the response and carefully began moving his finger in an out, controlling his movements despite his own eagerness. Between his legs he could feel his erection so hot and ready that he could have just exploded then and there if he had allowed himself to. Sweat was running down his neck and his muscles burned from the physical exertion of holding Raito's body in that position, but he was pass the point of registering any pain.

Raito began rocking his hips against Ryuuzaki's motions inside of him and pulled the sheets with his hands.

"Ryuuzaki…" he breathed and then he gripped his erection with one hand, pumping it hard.

Ryuuzaki put Raito's legs back on the mattress and pushed the youth's hand off, so that he could take his erection instead.

"Yes," Raito urged throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut.

Ryuuzaki gave it a few pumps, which earned him several lustful moans from his lover, and then stopped, so that he could take it into his mouth and suck in time with his finger's thrusts inside of Raito.

"Ahhhhh"

Ryuuzaki pushed another finger in.

"Arghhhh! Yes," Raito kept urging him shamelessly.

L felt a weird taste in his mouth and realized that it was precum. He took the member out of his mouth in order to admire the beautiful display of transparent liquid immerging from the tip of Raito's erection. He used it as lubricant and rubbed Raito's erection, making the man tremble squirm and moan shakily.

"More," Raito urged and his hands pushed L's down and forcing him to take the member into his mouth again. Raito held the detective there and jerked his hips up, fucking the man's oral cavity. He felt Ryuuzaki struggle as he repeatedly hit the back of the other man's throat, but he couldn't care at that moment. He needed to come. Ryuuzaki managed to untangle Raito's hands from his hair and pulled off, extracting a painful groan from the man underneath him.

The detective rapidly crawled up Raito's body to reach his eyelevel. Raito expected the man to be angry or offended, but it didn't seem that way because once he alighted with him, Ryuuzaki grabbed his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Raito's hands traveled over the detective's body feeling protruding bones though smooth skin. Ryuuzaki seemed so frail; his actual strength just didn't make sense.

Ryuuzaki pressed his chest to Raito's and rubbed their bodies together once again. Raito was ready to go over the edge and this slowing down of the pace was killing him. However, even though he considered it, he wasn't going to beg.

Ryuuzaki propped himself on one elbow, allowing most of his body to rest over his lovers. He looked down at his captive's eyes and Raito wondered what he was up to. The man on the bed felt a long thin fingers trail down his side and then circle his hips to go beneath his body and finally reach his entrance. Ryuuzaki stared at his face intently with that annoying collected curiosity, which made Raito feel like a specimen sometimes, while slowly pushing one finger up the already prepared entrance. Raito felt it all too well but he tried not to let anything show on his face while the detective was watching him like that. He realized that Ryuuzaki probably wanted to see his expression while he penetrated him but he wasn't willing to give him the satisfaction. Ryuuzaki's face didn't change as he pushed a second finger up a bit too insistently. Raito bit his lip, feeling his entrance stretching painfully. Without waiting Ryuuzaki pressed a third finger in a bit sadistically. The younger man turned his face to hide his pained expression. L grabbed his jaw and turned it back around.

"Stay like this," he commanded and Raito felt powerless anger seethe through him. He looked back at the black eyes defiantly.

Ryuuzaki slowly moved his fingers in and out, making Raito grunt and wriggle. Ryuuzaki pushed away some sweat-drenched stands of auburn hair off of the man's face.

"Relax, Raito-kun, and please don't hold back any noise," L said evenly.

Raito glared at the detective, who despite the control over his voice was flushed and wet from sweat, breathing heavily as he worked Raito's opening.

"Go ahead and do it already," Raito growled.

L smiled slowly.

"Do you want me to?" the detective asked innocently.

"Shut up and do it!"

"Do you want me to," L repeated in a whisper as he settled himself between Raito's legs, withdrawing his fingers and placing his hands under the man's knees, ready to push them up.

Raito was silent for a moment.

"Yes," he breathed barely audibly.

That was all L wanted to hear. He positioned them and slowly began entering his lover's body. They both held their breaths through the process but since Raito was well prepared and relaxed it went in fairly easily. At least on the detective's part. The teenager felt as if his entire body was being filled with L. It felt like the detective's large member pushed his internal organs up as it invaded his insides. Nevertheless it felt extremely fulfilling to hold the man inside of him, he felt hot and aroused in that place where L was penetrating him. The detective slowly pulled back and Raito missed the feeling of fullness immediately. Ryuuzaki thrust back in, filling him once again and extracting a lustful groan from Raito's lips.

L sighed in pleasure as he moved at first slowly in and out of Raito's tense entrance. He felt himself enveloped by his lover's body in a tight embrace designed to stroke his excited member like nothing else. He moved over the auburn man's body, fisting the sheets around his head and breathing heavily. It felt incredibly good and his body increased the pace continuously. Raito writhed his hips underneath him and rose up to meet his thrusts, grunting loudly every time Ryuuzaki shoved himself in to the hilt.

Ryuuzaki lifted Raito's knees up to his waist and the younger man wrapped his legs around him. Once he thrust from that angle, the detective hit the other's g-spot and Raito emitted a satisfied scream. L put himself at work for hitting the place again and again and Raito wantonly urged him to thrust harder and faster.

"YES, YES, YES," Raito screamed and banged his fist on the mattress when he felt his approaching orgasm.

L's eyes were tightly shut as he fucked Raito's brains out, answering his lover's demands with all the strength he possessed in his body. Abruptly he felt Raito's insides contract, squeezing his erection almost painfully and hot liquid splattered over his stomach and he heard Raito come with orgasmic screams. L opened his eyes to see the pleasure-dazed expression on the teenager's beautiful face. Those honey eyes were on him as the younger man rode the waves of his orgasm. It was enough to throw the detective over the board and he felt himself loose it as well.

Ryuuzaki cried out in release and thrust a couple of time more before he was entirely spent and satisfied. He collapsed on Raito's body, relaxing all over when he felt the other's arms come around to cradle him. L's strength was spent and he almost immediately drifted into sleep, but not as fast as Raito, who fell asleep the moment he grabbed a hold of the detective's body.

They remained in that blissful position until the morning alarm woke them up.

**THE END**


End file.
